Le Jeu
by MissOrlane
Summary: Plusieurs marins sont retrouvés morts les uns après les autres avec des mises en scène macabres. Au fur et à mesure de l'enquête, il devient vite évident que les membres de l'équipe du NCIS sont en danger...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, ma première histoire sur NCIS… Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà… Elle est terminée, et je compte poster les chapitres tous les 2/3 jours (en fonction de mon emploi du temps !)

**Ce qu'il faut savoir** : aucun spoiler d'aucune sorte. L'action se déroule quelque part dans la saison 5, après Internals Affairs, mais _avant_ Judgement Day. Dans mon monde Bisounoursien, l'épisode Judgement Day n'existe pas, de toute façon, lol.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien de l'univers de NCIS, je ne fais aucun profit d'aucune sorte avec les personnages.

* * *

**Mercredi, 3h du matin, Cuisine de Gibbs,**

Gibbs ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du téléphone, mais il ne le voyait pas. Les pensées se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, essayant d'enregistrer les derniers évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

'_Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle.'_

Il la revit quand il l'avait quitté, à peine quelques heures auparavant.

'_Elle ne peut pas être morte… Il ne peut pas l'avoir tué ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça…'_

Une sorte de rage s'empara de lui et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il attrapa le verre qui trainait sur le plan de travail et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur.

'_A cause de moi ! Il l'a tué __**à cause de moi**__ !'_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les morceaux de verre qui gisaient par terre. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, en proie à une douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis le meurtre de l'agent Todd. Une douleur qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir. Et voilà que par sa faute, oui, _**sa**_ faute…

Hollis avait sursauté en entendant le verre se briser. Elle avait été réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone quelques minutes auparavant et était descendue sans bruit. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à côté de Gibbs.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Jethro, tu n'y es pour rien, tu le sais. » Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant des mots de réconfort. « Cet homme est un fou, et rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'y aurait changé quoi que ce soit ! » Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je sais… à quel point tu tenais à elle… mais… »

« Non, Hollis, tu ne sais pas. » Dit il brutalement.

La présence d'Hollis l'avait tout de suite agacé. Quitte à avoir un moment de faiblesse, il voulait l'avoir seul. Et ses paroles ne firent que l'énerver davantage. Il se dégagea brusquement et se releva. Il put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était blessée, même si elle avait fait un effort pour garder un visage impassible, mais à ce moment précis, c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Elle quitta la pièce, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard vexé. Il était de nouveau seul dans la pièce. Il se sentit brusquement fatigué, comme si le poids de ses pensées devenait brutalement lourd à porter.

'_Comment ? Comment avait il pu en arriver la ? Comment tout avait il pu dégénérer à ce point sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? Dire que tout avait commencé si… banalement…'_

**Le lundi précédent, 8h du matin, QG du NCIS,**

Gibbs appela l'ascenseur une deuxième fois, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver. Il était d'une humeur exécrable, ce matin là.

Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait s'être donné le mot pour le contrarier.

Cela avait commencé avec Hollis. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui fasse une scène sous prétexte qu'elle n'apparaissait même pas dans son répertoire de téléphone alors que '_Jenny_', si. Il avait bien essayé de lui dire que c'était logique puisqu'il s'agissait de son répertoire **professionnel** et que '_Jenny_' était son directeur, et que d'ailleurs il n'avait pas écrit '_Jenny_' mais '_Directeur_' mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Trois mariages et il essayait encore de raisonner une femme en colère. Affligeant.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, tout n'avait pas commencé ce matin là, mais la veille, quand le Directeur l'avait appelé en plein milieu du dîner pour savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore son rapport sur l'affaire délicate qu'ils venaient de boucler. La réponse exacte était '_parce que je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire_' mais il n'allait tout de même pas répondre ça. Il avait donc brodé sur le thème '_des choses plus importantes à faire_', ce qui était vrai aussi. Le coup de fil avait duré moins de cinq minutes, mais il avait mis Hollis dans une inexplicable -et toujours inexpliquée, à l'heure actuelle- colère.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison à son humeur maussade, ce matin là. Loin de là. Non, la véritable raison était ce fameux pressentiment qu'il ressentait lorsqu'une catastrophe se préparait, et qui ne le quittait plus depuis la veille.

Ce pressentiment était apparu peu après la découverte du corps d'un marine. A priori, l'affaire s'annonçait pourtant on ne peut plus banale. Le corps du capitaine de corvette à la retraite James Wright avait été découvert par sa fille Claire, une balle dans la tête, tirée à une distance de plus ou moins deux mètres selon les estimations d'Abby. Le capitaine avait bien deux ex femmes, mais il était resté en bon terme avec. Pas d'ennemi connu, aimable avec les commerçants, serviable avec ses voisins. Il s'était distingué en Irak, avait été décoré, avant de prendre sa retraite anticipée pour des raisons de santé. En bref : bon père, bon (ex) mari, bon citoyen, bon soldat. Il vivait de sa retraite de marins, n'avait aucun autre bien personnel que sa maison, et rien n'avait été volé.

Le tueur n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage, sauf deux choses. Il avait pris le temps de mettre une casquette frappé du sigle NCIS au mort, ainsi que des lentilles. Bleues. A part ça, rien. Comme si le capitaine Wright avait été choisi au hasard. La seule chose que Ducky avait pu apprendre du corps, c'était l'heure de la mort et l'arme du crime. Arme qui s'était avérée être un 38 Smith&Wesson semi automatique, probablement l'arme la plus courante aux Etats-Unis. Il avait pu également déterminer que la casquette et les lentilles avaient été ajoutées post-mortem, avec beaucoup de précaution : celui qui avait fait ça n'avait laissé aucune marque de son passage.

Abby avait été très déçue qu'il n'ait absolument rien pour elle. Elle avait bien analysé minutieusement la casquette et les lentilles mais n'avait rien trouvé qui n'appartiennent pas à la victime. Après près de sept heures d'enquête, ils en étaient toujours au même constat déprimant : pas de preuves, pas de mobile et pas de suspect.

Ce fut quand Tony se fut pris sa cinquième baffe de la journée, pour avoir dit qu'ils avaient peut être à faire au crime parfait, qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, de profiter de leur dimanche -où de ce qu'il en restait- pour aborder toute cette affaire avec un nouvel angle le lundi matin.

« J'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, ce matin. »

Ce n'était pas une question et l'équipe le savait très bien.

Tony s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil tandis que McGee faisait mine d'être absolument absorbé dans sa tâche (qui consistait à relire pour la millième fois le rapport d'autopsie, des fois que …)

Ziva se leva et s'approcha de Gibbs avec un café et un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, agent Gibbs ! » Elle lui tendit le café. « La directrice a demandé à vous voir ...»

Il haussa les sourcils. « Si c'est encore pour ce foutu rapport … »

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence … »

« Très bien. Quand je reviens, je veux que vous me disiez quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore sur l'agent Wright, compris ? » les avertit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien hors de portée de voix, Tony soupira :

« T'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose, le bleu, je n'ai pas envie de me faire enguirlander dès le lundi matin, 8 heures ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Protesta McGee. « T'as qu'à trouver, toi, puisque t'as l'air de penser que c'est si facile ! »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, à la recherche de n'importe quelle idée qui puisse contenter leur irascible patron. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

Gibbs passa devant la secrétaire sans même daigner l'apercevoir.

« Agent Gibbs ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Madame le directeur est … »

Il était déjà entré.

« … Au téléphone. » Termina t-elle pour elle-même. A se demander pourquoi elle continuait bêtement à lui faire des réflexions, puisque de toute façon, il n'en tenait jamais compte.

Jen lui jeta un regard noir quand il entra sans se donner la peine de frapper, qu'il ignora totalement. « … Oui, mais… Non, je vous promets que des mesures vont être prises… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, son interlocuteur l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Gibbs sourit. Chacun ses problèmes.

Elle raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son agent qui put se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment en colère.

« Ravie de constater que les efforts que je fais pour rattraper tes débordements –dont tu ne m'informes même pas, soit dit en passant- te font sourire. »

Haussement de sourcils Gibbsien.

« Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi cet air innocent. Avais-tu réellement besoin de traumatiser ce fils d'ambassadeur ? »

'_Ah, oui, ça !_'

« Je ne l'ai pas traumatisé, je me suis contenté de le prévenir de ce qu'il risquait si il continuait son petit jeu stupide… »

« Pour son père, ce n'était pas un simple avertissement, mais bien une menace ! Enfin, Jethro, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ce genre de chose sinon … »

« Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas '_prendre des mesures_' ? » Son sourire s'élargit devant la tête que faisait Jen. « Bon, pourquoi voulais tu me voir, exactement ? »

« Mais pour ça, justement ! Retrouver le marin qui a tenté d'abattre ce jeune homme est une priorité Jethro ! »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

« Pas pour moi, non… »

Le marin en question avait tiré alors que le '_fiston_' essayait de violer sa petite amie. Maintenant il était recherché pour tentative de meurtre sur personne apparentée à un diplomate, mais il était hors de question que Gibbs mette un zèle… excessif à lui remettre la main dessus.

« Jethro ! Je suis harcelée en permanence depuis deux jours par l'ensemble du corps diplomatique américain ! »

« Et alors ? Les faire patienter, c'est ton travail, non ? » railla t-il.

« Et le votre, agent Gibbs, c'est de retrouver ce marin. Alors, faîtes-le. »

« Très bien, directeur. Je vous promets d'y penser. »

« Pas seulement d'y penser ! »

Il n'écoutait même plus, l'esprit déjà repartit sur l'affaire Wright, qui, à ses yeux, était infiniment plus importante.

L'avenir ne tarderait pas à lui prouver qu'une fois encore, son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il n'eut pas besoin de quelque forme de pressentiment que ce soit pour s'apercevoir qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Ses trois agents l'attendaient au bas des escaliers, armes et badges fin prêts, Mc Gee portant en plus un sac plein à craquer de gants et autres objets indispensables à toute investigation sur une scène de crime. Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

« Patron … »

« Agent Gibbs … »

« Heu … »

Après un bref échange de regards assassins, Ziva et McGee laissèrent la parole à Tony.  
« Patron, on a reçu un appel signalant le meurtre d'un marins, un certain Mike Adams et il semblerait que le modus operandi soit identique à celui du meurtre du capitaine Wright ! »

« Et que faîtes vous encore là tous les trois dans ce cas ? Deux d'entre vous ne devraient ils pas être déjà sur les lieux à l'heure qu'il est, en train de recueillir des indices ? »

Ziva et Mc Gee se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les escaliers.

« Mais, patron, … »

« Encore là, Tony ? »

« Heu … » L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçut Ziva et McGee s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. «… non patron ! »

Gibbs passa rapidement derrière son bureau pour attraper son arme, son badge et son café. Puis il descendit à son tour vers le parking du NCIS.

Il y retrouva McGee, d'ores et déjà installé à l'arrière du véhicule, l'air résigné, ainsi que Tony et Ziva qui se disputaient quant à savoir qui prendrait le volant. Gibbs se plaça un instant entre eux.

« Décidez vous très vite, sinon, c'est moi qui conduit…»

Tony lâcha aussitôt les clefs dans les mains de Ziva et s'engouffra à l'arrière à côté de McGee qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

« Bah, Tony, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les bleus qui montaient à l'arrière ? »

**Lundi, 8h45 du matin, Sud de Quantico,**

Les lieux du crime étant un coin de banlieue calme où tous les voisins se connaissaient et où les nouvelles se répandaient par le bouche à oreille à la vitesse de la lumière, l'équipe s'attendait à un imposant comité d'accueil, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce qui l'attendait. Une masse compacte de gens agglutinés. Des voisins, bien entendu, mais aussi des livreurs de toute sorte, des employés de la supérette du coin, quelques policiers tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir ce monde à distance et quelques journalistes, pour la forme.

Gibbs se tourna vers Tony :

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire à propos de ce meurtre, Tony ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! » protesta l'incriminé.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils.

« Et bien, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Il est possible que ce matelot soit un peu une sorte de… célébrité locale. Il aurait écrit un roman basé sur sa vie de marin –il a eu des problèmes avec son administration, _lui_, d'ailleurs (il lança un rapide coup d'œil à McGee qui se contenta d'ignorer la pique)- qui aurait fait fureur en librairie. »

« Célébrité ou pas, je veux que tout ce monde ait dégagé dans les minutes qui viennent. »

Il sortit de la voiture, ignora royalement les journalistes et franchit le cordon de sécurité après avoir montré sa plaque à des policiers visiblement soulagé de voir enfin arriver des renforts. Il s'approcha de ce qui semblait être le chef de cette police locale.

« Qui a découvert le corps ? »

« C'est la petite amie du gars, une certaine Linda… Mayer. Elle était effondrée et on n'a pas réussi à lui parler… »

« Où est-elle ? » le coupa Gibbs.

« On l'a emmené un peu à l'écart, loin de toute cette agitation en attendant qu'elle se calme un peu… »

« Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Très bien, agent Gibbs, si vous pensez pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Mais je vous préviens, elle est vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf ! »

Pendant que leur chef s'occupait du témoin, Ziva, Tony et McGee investissait la scène de crime, à savoir, le salon du malheureux matelot Adams. A première vue, et comme c'était déjà le cas dans l'affaire Wright, rien n'avait été dérangé. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fracturée, ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que le matelot avait ouvert sans méfiance. Le corps était étendu sur le dos, une casquette NCIS sur la tête, les yeux ouverts, mais sans lentilles bleues, et les bras repliés sur un livre. McGee avait commencé à photographier le corps sous tous les angles et Ziva furetait dans la pièce à la recherche d'indice, pendant que Tony s'agenouillait à côté du corps. Il extirpa le livre et le retourna pour en examiner la couverture. Il la fixa dix bonnes secondes avant de la tendre à l'objectif de Mc Gee qui, sous le choc, s'arrêta de mitrailler. Ziva s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de McGee. Elle résuma tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Gibbs ne va pas être content … »

La petite amie était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Enfin, Gibbs supposait qu'elle était jolie, parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas évident de s'en rendre compte. Son visage était noyé de larmes et elle était secouée de sanglots.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le muret qui séparait la maison du marin de celle de ses voisins.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. » commença-t-il doucement. « Je m'appelle Gibbs, je suis un agent du NCIS… »

A ces mots, la jeune fille redressa la tête. « Comme… Comme les lettres sur… »

« Oui. Nous sommes les agents fédéraux chargés de l'investigation dans le cas d'affaires criminelles touchant la marine. J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions. »

La jeune femme respira profondément. « Allez-y, agent Gibbs » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Quand avez-vous découvert le corps ? »

« Ce matin, vers 8h. Mmmike et moi avions normalement rendez vous à 7h30 au Starbucks Coffee pour prendre un café ensemble avant que je ne me rends à la fac, mais il n'était pas là. Au début, j'étais furieuse, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait tout simplement oublié. Alors, j'ai téléphoné chez lui, puis sur son portable. Plusieurs fois. Mais personne ne répondait. C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre à un appel, il mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours joignable. J'ai décidé de faire un rapide tour chez lui, afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Sa porte était entrouverte et il… » Un nouveau sanglot la força à s'arrêter. «… Il était là, étendu sur le sol… »

Gibbs attendit quelques instants qu'elle retrouve son sang froid avant de continuer à l'interroger. « Je sais que c'est difficile, mademoiselle, mais avez-vous remarqué si quelque chose avait disparu, ou avait été déplacé ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention parce que… Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression. Mike était quelqu'un de très rangé, il aimait que chaque objet soit à sa place, alors si il y avait eu quelque chose d'anormal, je l'aurais remarqué, je crois. »

« Avant ce matin, vous aviez déjà vu votre ami porter une casquette frappé du sigle NCIS ? »

« Non, jamais. Mike était un grand fan des Knicks et je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'avec une vieille casquette signée par l'un d'entre eux. »

« Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis ? »

« A Mike ? »

La jeune femme eut un fugace sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer tant la question lui avait paru incongrue. « Non ! C'était le plus gentil garçon du monde. Il a bien eu quelques soucis il y quelques temps avec d'autres marins jaloux du succès de son roman, ainsi qu'avec son chef qui a peu apprécié l'initiative, mais toute cette histoire s'est tassée après qu'il ait utilisé l'argent récolté par la vente de son livre pour créer un centre pour les jeunes paumés du coin, où des marins volontaires venaient quelques heures par semaine leurs enseigner des valeurs fondamentales à travers des jeux et du sport. »

L'humeur de Gibbs se dégradait encore de minutes en minutes. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu empêcher le tueur de récidiver, mais en plus, il semblait qu'il avait de nouveau tué un marin exemplaire. Et rien ne pouvait exaspérer Gibbs davantage.

« Et il n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec un des jeunes qu'il prenait ainsi en charge ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait, agent Gibbs. Ces jeunes étaient peut être perdus, mais ce n'étaient ni des délinquants ni des marginaux. Juste une bande de gamins qui avaient besoin de repères et d'autorité pour les pousser à faire quelque chose de leurs vies. »

Gibbs s'apprêtait à lui demander si le sergent Adams avait reçu des menaces récemment lorsqu'il aperçut un McGee blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine s'approcher de lui d'un air contrit.

Il y avait deux raisons à la lividité de McGee. La première, c'est qu'il était encore sous le choc que l'on ait retrouvé son livre –_**son livre, bon sang !**_- coincé dans les bras d'un mort et visiblement mis là par l'assassin dudit mort et la seconde, c'est que c'était lui qui devait l'annoncer à son patron, déjà très clairement dans un état de nerf à ne pas avoir envie de lui chercher des noises. Il ne savait même pas par quel bout aborder le sujet. Le dire très vite comme un pansement qu'on arrache ? Ou au contraire ménager Gibbs en lui annonçant la nouvelle en douceur ?

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'un Gibbs à l'air pas ravi se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui et le regardait.

« Heu … On a problème, patron … »

« J'espère bien que vous ne m'avez pas dérangé pour rien, agent McGee … »

'_Agent McGee ?'_ Oh là, ça s'annonçait mal, songea le pauvre agent.

« Heu, non, patron. C'est-à-dire que… On a retrouvé mon livre sur la scène de crime. »

Gibbs s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à ça.

McGee remarqua l'air étonné de son patron et développa un peu. « Je veux dire qu'on l'a retrouvé dans les bras du… du sergent Adams. Mis là exprès. Par l'assassin. Enfin, on suppose. Parce que le mort n'a évidemment pas pu aller le chercher tout seul. Puisqu'il était mort. Vous comprenez patron ? »

« Je ne sais pas, McGee. J'ai l'air d'un idiot ? »

« Bien sûr que non, patron ! »

Gibbs se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui suivait leur échange d'un air dubitatif. « Lorsque vous avez découvert le corps, avait il déjà un livre dans les bras ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne m'a pas choquée, il avait très souvent un livre à la main. »

« Très bien, vous allez suivre l'agent McGee pour lui dire si vous avez déjà vu ce livre en particulier chez votre ami. »

Ducky fit piler la camionnette mortuaire du NCIS quelques centimètres à peine derrière la voiture de l'équipe. Palmer se précipita aussitôt pour récupérer le matériel à l'arrière et ils se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime.

« Je trouve cet endroit charmant, mon cher Palmer. Cela me rappelle mon enfance. »

« Ah bon ? Vous habitiez dans un pavillon comme celui là, docteur ? »

« Du tout. Pourquoi ? »

Palmer, qui avait l'habitude des réponses bizarres de Ducky, ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de déposer tout son fatras à proximité du corps du marin tandis que Ducky s'était déjà pencher pour l'examiner.

Gibbs s'approcha d'eux. « Alors, Ducky, que peux tu m'apprendre ? »

« Du calme, Jethro, je viens à peine d'arriver. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il n'est pas mort de mort naturelle. »

Gibbs sourit.

Ducky mania le thermomètre hépatique d'un mouvement expert. « D'après la température de son foie, et la température ambiante … » Il fit un rapide calcul mental. « … Je pense que ta victime a du décéder entre 6h et 7h ce matin. » Il se pencha et étudia rapidement la blessure unique que le marin avait au thorax. « Je pense même pouvoir te dire la cause du décès : un tir en plein cœur. Pour le reste, arme du crime et traces de lutte, tu devras attendre mon rapport d'autopsie, Jethro. »

« Qui arrivera très vite, j'en suis sûr ! » lui rétorqua Gibbs en s'éloignant.

Palmer fit embarquer le corps du marin sur le brancard. Direction : la morgue du NCIS.

Linda n'avait pas pu affirmer catégoriquement que le livre n'appartenait pas au sergent Adams, mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu dans la maison, ni que Mike ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

Le retour au NCIS fut très silencieux, chacun ressassant dans son coin les deux affaires sur lesquelles ils étaient en train de travailler et à quel point elles étaient troublantes. Surtout à la lumière des derniers évènements. D'abord, il y avait la casquette. Elle prouvait que le NCIS était forcément impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'œuvre de ce psychopathe. Et puis, il y avait les mises en scènes. La même idée commençait à germer dans leur tête à tous, bien qu'aucun n'osât encore l'exprimer tout haut : un cinglé semblait prendre pour cible des gens qui ressemblait étrangement à eux. Pire : un cinglé semblait prendre pour cible des gens qui ressemblaient étrangement à eux ET il rajoutait des détails supplémentaires. Bon certes, ce n'était pas des détails flagrants, mais quand même.

Gibbs sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Tout ça était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA :**Voilà la deuxième partie ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un merci particulier à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Bien entendu, je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages de la série et ne fais aucun profit avec, je ne les utilise que pour le plaisir et celui des gens qui me lisent.

* * *

**Lundi, 11h45 du matin, QG du NCIS, **

Deux heures.  
C'était le temps que Ziva venait de passer au téléphone avec une foultitude de gens afin de vérifier -deux fois, cela va de soi !- les affirmations de la petite amie du sergent Adams.  
Elle raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et regarda Tony, assis lui aussi à son bureau, en train d'étudier le portable du marin.  
« Si j'entends encore une seule personne me dire à quel point ce Mike était génial, je crois que je vais venir chèvre. »

Tony leva à son tour les yeux vers elle.  
« Devenir chèvre, Ziva, on dit '_devenir chèvre_' ! Et dis toi que ça pourrait être pire : tu pourrais être en train de faire du porte à porte avec un Gibbs pas à prendre avec des pincettes, comme ce pauvre McGee. »

Ziva sourit.  
« Et toi, Tony, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Rien. Nada. Nothing. Ce type était tellement banal que c'en est déprimant. Des emails de boulot et de quelques amis, une ébauche de roman, quelques téléchargements illégaux, des recherches sur les chiens labrador, pour l'anniversaire de sa copine, et sur les derniers résultats des Knicks … Plus américain lambda, tu meurs ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Tu as vérifié que Wright et Adams ne se connaissaient pas ? »

« Oui, Tony ! Et je n'ai rien trouvé non plus. Ni coup de téléphone, ni amis en commun, ils habitaient à plus de cinquante kilomètres l'un de l'autre, Adams s'est engagé à une époque où Wright était en Irak et Wright a pris sa retraite alors qu'Adams était en mission sur un porte avion. Linda, la petite amie, n'a jamais entendu parler de Wright et Claire, la fille de Wright n'a jamais entendu parler d'Adams. »

Tony se leva et vint s'appuyer sur le bureau à côté de sa coéquipière.  
« Tu sais que si on dit ça à Gibbs, on ne quittera pas le NCIS. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous tuerait, Tony ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique.

« Qui te parle de nous tuer ? Il va simplement nous garder enchaînés à notre bureau jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce qui nous échappe dans cette affaire … »

« Je suis sûre qu'il se montrera compréhensif si nous … » Elle fut interrompue par l'ascenseur qui tinta en arrivant à l'étage.

Tony et Ziva se précipitèrent aussitôt derrière leurs bureaux respectifs, Tony attrapa le téléphone et Ziva le répertoire du capitaine Wright et tout deux firent mine d'être plongés dans un travail intense et fastidieux.

Mais Gibbs traversa la pièce sans leur accorder le moindre regard, s'engouffra dans le second ascenseur, celui qui descendait vers le labo et la morgue, et disparut.

Tony et Ziva en restèrent ébahis. Ils mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits et se tournèrent fébrilement vers McGee qui venait de s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Le problème n'est pas ce qu'il a, mais plutôt ce que nous n'avons pas, en fait. » répondit McGee.

« Votre enquête n'a rien donné ? »

« Rien du tout. Je veux dire, il y a bien des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, comme tout le monde, mais aucun n'avait un mobile suffisant pour le tuer et tous ont un alibi. Et de votre côté ? » s'enquit il avec espoir.

« Le gars de base qui payait ses factures à l'heure et dont le seul écart est deux contraventions pour stationnement gênant. »

« Peut être que quelqu'un a été suffisamment agacé par ces stationnements pour se venger ? »  
Ziva et Tony se contentèrent de le regarder.  
« Je sais, c'est pathétique. Mais si vous avez une autre idée … »

Tony soupira. « On n'avait pas d'autre idée, justement, alors on s'est renseigné. C'était des stationnements devant une bouche d'incendie. Et je vois mal une bouche d'incendie avoir des velléités de vengeance, donc … »

« Retour à la case départ. »

« Je continue de penser qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est quand même ma théorie qui reste la plus crédible ! » Affirma Tony.

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Qu'on a à faire au meurtrier parfait. »

* * *

Ducky se pencha sur le corps du marin une dernière fois. « Et voilà, sergent, je vous ai redonné votre apparence initiale. Avouez que vous êtes mieux comme ça, n'est ce pas ? » Il s'apprêtait à remettre le corps dans le réfrigérateur prévu à cet effet quand les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs.

« Jethro ! Tu arrives au bon moment, comme toujours ! »

« Tu as terminé l'autopsie, Ducky ? »

« A l'instant. Je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne m'a pas appris grand-chose de plus que celle du capitaine, mais il y a quand même quelques détails intéressants … Viens voir. »  
Gibbs le suivit tandis qu'il s'approchait de la plaque lumineuse murale. Il y plaça une radio du thorax du marin.  
« Comme tu le sais sans doute, Jethro, le cœur occupe une place assez précise dans le thorax : il se situe plutôt en bas, à gauche. En regard des vertèbres T6 à T8 pour être plus précis. Or la balle qui a causé le décès de ce pauvre sergent est entrée en plein cœur, mais n'est pas ressortie, comme le montrait l'absence d'orifice de sortie dans le dos. J'ai donc pensé la retrouver logée dans l'une des trois vertèbres situées derrière le cœur … » Il changea de radio, montrant une autre radio de thorax, prise cette fois de profil. « … Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la découvrir beaucoup plus haut, fichée dans la vertèbre T4 ce qui… »

« Et alors ?» l'interrompit Gibbs, peu désireux de subir l'un des longs monologues de Ducky.

« Tu le sauras si tu cesses de m'interrompre, Jethro ! Je disais donc que cette localisation pour le moins insolite m'a intriguée au plus haut point. C'est en pratiquant l'autopsie que j'ai découvert comment cette balle est arrivée là. Figure toi qu'elle est entrée dans le cœur, ainsi que je le supposais, au niveau du ventricule droit, qui a été littéralement déchiqueté sous l'impact, qu'elle a continué sa course dans le ventricule gauche puis elle a traversé la partie ascendante de l'aorte, puis sa crosse, pour venir finir sa course dans la quatrième vertèbre thoracique. »

« Et alors ? » Répéta Gibbs sur le même ton impatient.

« Et alors, cela nous apprend deux choses. Premièrement, que le tueur était très proche de sa victime, deux ou trois mètres, pour qu'une balle de ce calibre fasse autant de dégâts. Deuxièmement, que le tueur était soit un nain, soit assis, pour que cette balle suive une trajectoire montante dans le thorax, et non descendante, comme c'est le cas normalement dans ce genre de blessure. »

« Et tu penches pour quelle hypothèse ? »

« Pour celle d'un homme de taille normale, assis. En effet, si tu considères que nous avons à faire au même assassin que celui du capitaine Wright, touché en plein front par une balle qui a suivi une trajectoire droite, il s'agit forcément d'un homme qui mesure au minimum 1m80. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, Ducky. »

Ducky remarqua l'air soucieux de Gibbs. « Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, Jethro. Cet homme… » Il désigna le corps du sergent Adams, « … a été tué de sang froid par quelqu'un qui l'attendait dans son salon, probablement calé dans un fauteuil. C'était une cible qui n'a pas été choisie au hasard, Jethro. L'assassin savait exactement pourquoi il voulait que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il a tiré avec une précision absolue, sans la moindre hésitation. Oui, il n'y a aucun doute. En tuant ce marin, en tuant ces marins, pour être exact, il avait un but précis en tête. »

* * *

Abby était… agacée.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec si peu de résultats pour tellement d'indices. L'examen -minutieux !- de chacun des vêtements des deux soldats n'avaient pas donné grand-chose, pas plus que celui des balles tirées.  
Seules, les casquettes avaient fini par lui révéler un secret. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait préféré ne **pas** le découvrir. Parce que ça lui avait foutue une sacrée trouille, et Dieu seul savait que pour effrayer Abby Sciuto, il fallait au moins être un tueur en série complètement fou **et** être sur le point de s'attaquer à ceux qu'elle aimait. Ce qui semblait être exactement le cas ici.  
Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Gibbs.

« Abby ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose. »

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.  
« Gibbs! Je suis contente de te voir! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi! »

« Heu, Abby, j'étais simplement avec Ducky… »

« Oui, mais quand tu sauras ce que j'ai découvert, tu comprendras les raisons de mon inquiétude! »

« Je t'écoute, Abby… »

Elle lui montra les casquettes découpées, posées l'une à côté de l'autre sur la table. « J'étais passée complètement à côté la première fois que je les aie examinées. Parce que j'étais focalisée sur la recherche de marques que l'assassin aurait pu laisser, tu vois. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ça m'a tellement agacé que j'en ai jeté une par terre … »  
Gibbs la regarda sévèrement.  
« Je sais, on ne balance pas les indices par terre… Mais j'étais énervée, et si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais sûrement jamais découvert ce qu'elles contenaient… Bref, je la jette, et j'entends comme un bruit métallique… Je la ramasse et je sens un truc dur dans la doublure. Je l'ai ouvert, avec beaucoup de précaution, je te prie de me croire, et là… J'ai trouvé ça… »

Elle lui désigna la table sur laquelle reposait une petite plaque de métal de 1 centimètre sur 5 environ, en acier, très semblable aux plaques d'immatriculation des soldats. Gibbs s'approcha et lut l'inscription qui recouvrait la petite plaque.

Agent T. McGee

NCIS

Gibbs se retint de donner un coup de poing sur la table. Ce qu'il craignait se confirmait. « Je suppose que tu as trouvé la même dans l'autre casquette, mais à mon nom ? »

« Bah ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'es renseignée sur l'endroit où cet homme a pu obtenir de telle plaque ? »

« Bien sur ! J'ai appelé un ami qui fabrique ce genre de bijoux et je lui ai scanné celle-ci. Il pense que vu la mauvaise qualité du gravement, le tueur les a probablement fabriquées lui-même avec de l'acier que l'on trouve dans n'importe quelle quincaillerie. »

« Et les balles ? »

« Identiques dans les deux affaires, elles proviennent de la même arme. Un trente huit. Mais je suppose que ça aussi tu le savais déjà ? »

Gibbs soupira. Tout ça prenait une très mauvaise tournure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h05. Jenny, le Directeur, ne devait pas encore être partie déjeuner.  
« Tony et Ziva vont t'amener un fauteuil, tout à l'heure, je veux que tu l'examines comme si la vie de McGee en dépendait ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur lui.

« Parce que sa vie en dépend peut être vraiment ! »

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui, laissant une Abby abasourdie.

* * *

« Tony, Ziva, je veux que vous vous rendiez chez le sergent Adams et que vous me rameniez le fauteuil qui était le plus proche du corps. » demanda Gibbs en passant devant eux.  
Devant leurs yeux étonnés, il se sentit obligé de leur fournir au moins une petite explication. « Ducky pense que le meurtrier était assis lorsqu'il a tiré. »

Tony, Ziva et McGee attrapèrent aussitôt leurs armes.  
« Ok, patron, on se dépêche. »  
Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Mais la voix de Gibbs les arrêta. « Où pensez vous allez comme ça, exactement, agent McGee ? »

« Eh bien, mais... Heu... Aider Tony et Ziva avec le fauteuil… »

« Surement pas! Allez plutôt aider Abby ! »

« Mais, à quoi faire, Patron ? »

« Allez y et c'est tout, agent McGee! »

« Bien, Patron… »

Gibbs reprit son ascension de l'escalier qui menait au MTAC.

Tony se tourna vers McGee. « Allez, dis nous tout. Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour le mettre dans une colère pareille ? »

« Mais, rien, Tony, je te le jure ! » lui répondit McGee tout aussi étonné que lui, en s'éloignant.

* * *

Gibbs traversa le bureau de la secrétaire en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil -pour une fois !-  
« Mme le directeur est encore là ? »

« Heu, oui, agent Gibbs. Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer, elle est en réunion! »

Gibbs accorda autant d'importance à l'avertissement que d'habitude : il entra dans la pièce d'un geste désinvolte.

« S'croit tout permis, celui là, depuis qu'on a changé de Directeur ! Et madame qui ne lui dit rien ! Si ça tenais qu'à moi, j'te l'mettrais hors du bureau vite fait … » marmonna t'elle. Elle avait horreur qu'on ne tienne aucun compte de ses remarques.

La directrice était effectivement en '_réunion_'. Elle était appuyée sur son bureau en train de rire -!- avec un grand type assis dans un fauteuil. Grand type qui devait forcément porter une perruque pour avoir autant de cheveux à son âge. Le type en question se leva brusquement à l'irruption de Gibbs tandis que Jen prenait un air courroucé.

« Agent Gibbs! Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau ? »

« Surement une fois encore, madame le Directeur ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en jetant un regard de mépris sur le costume Armani et les chaussures à 5000 dollars de l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Jenny. Je devais partir de toute façon. »

'_Jenny ?!?_'

L'inconnu attrapa la main de Jen et y déposa un baiser.

Gibbs se retint de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise trop blanche, histoire de le mettre dehors un peu plus vite. Ce gars ne lui inspirait **pas du tout** confiance.

« A ce soir, Miles. »

'_A ce soir ?!?!_'

« A ce soir, Jenny. Au revoir, agent … ? »

« Gibbs. Au revoir '_Miles_'! »

Le fameux Miles quitta la pièce rapidement, un peu aidé en cela par le regard visiblement peu chaleureux de Gibbs, qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

Jenny avait ramassé ses affaires en vue de partir déjeuner. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite –de ton intrusion, devrais je dire- de ton plein gré et à cette heure ci ? »

Gibbs écarta de son esprit la question qu'il aurait voulu poser –_Qui c'est, ce type louche ?_- pour en revenir à son souci principal.

« On a un problème. »

« Aïe. Ce doit être grave pour que tu décides de venir m'en parler avant que je ne le découvre moi-même… »

Gibbs ignora le sarcasme. « Suffisamment pour que tu viennes t'en rendre compte par toi-même. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'après le déjeuner, Jethro ? »

« Non, ça ne peut pas. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le problème en question. » ordonna-t-il en franchisant déjà la porte. « Et on ira déjeuner après, si tu veux … »

Jen le regarda s'éloigner un instant en soupirant puis lui emboîta le pas. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Elle le rattrapa en haut des escaliers. « Et où va-t-on ? »

« A la morgue. » Il ne semblait pas souhaiter en dire davantage pour le moment.

« Je vois … »

* * *

« Ducky, peux tu montrer le capitaine Wright à la Directrice, s'il te plaît ? »

« Heu, oui, bien sur, Jethro … » Le médecin légiste sortit la planche sur lequel reposait le corps du marin.

« Il ne te rappelle personne, comme ça, je suppose? » demanda Gibbs à Jenny.

Celle-ci, qui ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir, lui répondit que non, effectivement, il ne lui rappelait personne.

« Très bien. Et si je te précise que c'est un ancien marin, qu'il a participé à une guerre en Irak, qu'il a divorcé plusieurs fois et que l'assassin tenait à ce qu'il ait les yeux bleus ? »  
Jenny fronça les sourcils sans oser dire ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, mais Gibbs avait remarqué son trouble.  
« Mais si, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Tu rajoutes à ça le meurtre d'un autre marin, un jeune homme ayant écrit un roman tiré de son travail, et tu comprends pourquoi nous avons un sérieux problème. »

Ducky replaça le sergent dans le tiroir réfrigéré.

« Et comment se fait il que tu ais attendu deux meurtres pour m'en parler ? »

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'avant qu'Abby ne découvre nos noms dans les casquettes de ces deux marins, nous ignorions que c'était nous qui étions visés !»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une autre question, mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Tu auras tout le loisir de te plaindre de mon comportement pendant le déjeuner, mais là, je meurs de faim! »

**Lundi, 13h45, QG du NCIS,**

Hollis était furieuse.

Non seulement elle était encore en colère pour la dispute qu'ils avaient eu le matin même, mais en plus, il se moquait d'elle ! Elle l'avait attendu **une demi-heure** avant qu'il ne daigne l'appeler pour lui expliquer qu'en raison d'un problème majeur, il ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec elle.  
'_Un problème majeur, tu parles, oui !_'  
Dire qu'elle s'était bêtement inquiétée en l'entendant parler de problème majeur ! Tellement inquiétée, même, que malgré que Gibbs lui ait demandé de rester en dehors de cette histoire '_qui ne la concernait pas et qui serait sans doute bientôt réglée_', pour reprendre ses propres termes, elle s'était rendue au NCIS.  
Là, elle avait d'abord croisé Tony et Ziva, transportant tant bien que mal un gros fauteuil qui ne voulait visiblement pas entrer dans l'ascenseur. Elle leur avait demandé ce qu'était le '_problème majeur_' mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très au courant. Ils ne savaient même pas où se trouvait leur patron.  
Puis, elle avait croisé la secrétaire de la directrice qui partait elle aussi déjeuner, après avoir fini de classer le courrier de la matinée.  
« Vous ne savez pas où est l'agent Gibbs, par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La secrétaire la regarda avec un air de suspicion, comme se demandant si elle se moquait d'elle ou pas. « Il est parti déjeuner avec le Directeur, lieutenant-colonelle. Mais ça fait un moment maintenant, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. »  
La colère pâlît brutalement Hollis.  
« Ça ne va pas, lieutenant ? » s'inquiéta la secrétaire devant son silence et sa mine crispée.

« Ça va très bien, je vous remercie. » lui répondit-elle sèchement.

La secrétaire n'insista pas et s'éloigna rapidement.

'_C'était __**ça**__, son problème majeur ? Déjeuner avec __**Elle**__ ?_' Il se moquait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement !  
Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en Gibbs. Encore que, avec ce que lui avait raconté Ducky… Non, c'était en _elle_ qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, cette espèce de garce de directrice. Mon Dieu, comme elle la haïssait. Elle s'étonnait même d'être capable d'abhorrer quelqu'un à ce point. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait… pressenti en cette femme une ennemie quasiment le jour même où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Maintenant, elle avait des envies de meurtres aussitôt qu'elle entendait sa voix.

« Lieutenant colonelle Mann! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite parmi nous encore une fois ? »

Jenny avait été –désagréablement- surprise de trouver Hollis Mann au NCIS, après avoir clairement entendu Gibbs lui demander de rester là où elle était, c'est-à-dire chez elle. Et, du point de vue de Jen, c'était effectivement là que celle-ci était le mieux, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Hollis se força à sourire. '_De quoi je me mêle ?_'

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Madame le Directeur. Il fallait que je parle à Jethro, c'est tout. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

« S'il n'a pas jugé utile de vous le dire, c'est probablement qu'il a ses raisons, n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit Jenny avec son plus charmant sourire. _  
Jenny 1, Hollis 0_.  
La haine luisit dans les yeux normalement avenants d'Hollis.  
« Excusez-moi, mais je dois retourner travailler. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, lieutenant. »  
Jenny monta rapidement les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

« Oh, surement pas à moitié autant que moi, Directrice. » murmura Hollis en la regardant disparaître. «Mais vous ne vous l'emporterez pas au paradis, croyez moi. »  
Non, Hollis Mann n'était vraiment pas du genre à se venger. Mais elle était tout à fait capable de faire une exception, pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne se mette jamais entre elle et Gibbs.

* * *

A cent lieux de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait à l'étage juste au-dessus, Gibbs écoutait Abby lui relater ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de ce fameux fauteuil.

Il y avait bien des résidus de poudre dessus, mais rien de plus. Ah si, ce qui ressemblait à un cheveu brun. Sur le coup, elle et McGee avaient été surexcités… jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'il s'agissait d'un bête poil de chat. En gros, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés avant l'étude du fauteuil qu'après. Le tueur semblait savoir exactement quoi faire pour ne laisser aucune trace. Il était précis et méthodique. Comme la plupart des tueurs en série, quoi. Abby vit la tête que faisait Gibbs et essaya tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

« T'inquiète pas, Gibbs ! Tous les tueurs en série finissent par commettre une erreur ! Bon, d'accord, ça n'arrive parfois qu'au seizième meurtre, mais ils n'ont pas tous l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs à leur poursuite! »

« Non, mais tous ne visent pas des membres de mon équipe, Abby! »

« Bof, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois, tu sais, Patron. C'est même presque devenu une vieille routine : les méchants nous menacent, yadi-yadi-yada, en attendant, ce sont eux qui sont soit morts, soit derrière les barreaux pour un sacré bout de temps, et nous qui sommes toujours là ! » constata Tony.

« Peut être, mais j'aimerais bien que tu ne le prennes pas à la légère, Tony, s'il te plaît. L'homme dont nous parlons ne s'est pas contenté de simples menaces. Il a tué deux personnes de sang froid et il n'hésitera pas une seconde quand ce sera sur l'un d'entre vous qu'il fera feu. »

« Sauf si c'est nous qui tirons les premiers… Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème. » certifia Ziva.

L'assurance affichée par ses agents ne rendit pas Gibbs moins soucieux.  
« En attendant, je veux que vous soyez en permanence sur vos gardes. Et que vous soyez joignables à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. »

« De la nuit ? » protesta Tony.

« C'est ça ou toi, Ziva et McGee allez passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble ces jours prochains… »

« Portable allumé en permanence, c'est noté! »

Ils remontèrent vers le bureau pour aller explorer encore quelques pistes.  
Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre, comme le fit remarquer Tony.  
L'ascenseur étant fort étroit, il ne put échapper à la claque que Gibbs lui asséna derrière la tête.

**Lundi, 18h30, une rue devant le QG du NCIS,**

L'homme était là depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'il fut enfin récompensé de sa patience.

Il s'installa plus confortablement encore et sortit sa petite caméra.

Tony et Ziva quittaient le NCIS. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment dans la rue pour discuter. Bien sûr, l'homme était beaucoup trop loin pour entendre le moindre mot de leur conversation mais ça n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'y avait qu'à observer leur attitude crispée, leur air tendu, pour savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui. Enfin, Tony et Ziva se séparèrent. Ziva partit vers la droite et Tony resta quelques instants à l'observer avant de se diriger vers sa voiture garée non loin.  
Ensuite, ce fut McGee qui sortit, accompagné de la fille gothique, Abby. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent tout droit. Ils passèrent à quelques mètres de Lui. Indifférents à sa présence, ils étaient plongés dans leur discussion.

L'homme retint un sourire. Décidément, c'était trop facile. Il le regrettait presque, mais il aimait à penser que c'était parce qu'il avait tout planifié consciencieusement et méticuleusement que tout ce passait si bien.

Il dut attendre à nouveau un moment avant de voir -enfin !- celui qui l'intéressait le plus : l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ou : '_celui qui n'avait jamais été mis en échec par quelque criminel que ce soit_'. En tout cas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Gibbs était accompagné de la blonde qui vivait avec lui. Une sacrée emmerdeuse, du point de vue de l'homme. Il était là quand elle avait piqué sa colère, la veille au soir. Il n'en avait pas davantage compris les raisons que l'agent Gibbs.

Le jour déclinait lentement et la température descendait doucement. Mais l'homme restait assis, songeur. Par qui commencerait-il ? La petite du Mossad, douloureux rappel pour Gibbs de la mort de l'agent Todd, qu'il n'avait pas pu non plus empêcher ? Ou bien, par McGee, probablement la cible la plus facile ?

Il frissonna en revenant à la réalité et jeta un œil sur sa montre. 19h15. Il était temps de rentrer. Demain serait une dure journée.

Pour eux.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA** : Et un chapitre 3, un ! J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire !

Un merci particulier aux gens qui me laissent des commentaires, ça m'encourage toujours !

Et surtout un énorme merci à ma Muse rien qu'à moi : Ma Sunny.

* * *

  
**Mardi, 5h47 du matin, chambre de Gibbs,**

Le téléphone portable vibra sur la table de nuit, provoquant un bruit épouvantable.

Gibbs se réveilla brutalement, réalisant que c'était **son** portable qui vibrait. Il regarda l'heure affiché par son réveil et décrocha. Il s'attendait au pire, en recevant un appel à cette heure ci.  
« Gibbs ! »

« Agent Gibbs ! » lui répondit une voix masculine qui lui était inconnue.

« Je suis tellement content de vous parlez enfin. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon nom ne vous apporterait rien, agent Gibbs, je vous assure que vous ne me connaissez pas. Moi, en revanche, je vous connais. Bien, même… »

« Vous êtes le cinglé qui avez assassiné ces deux marin ? »

La voix se durcit imperceptiblement.  
« Agent Gibbs, s'il vous plaît ! Il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires assassinats ! Ces deux hommes avaient été choisis ! N'est-ce pas follement excitant de savoir qu'ils étaient des pions sur un grand échiquier et qu'ils ont du être sacrifiés pour atteindre le roi adverse ? »

« Et vous, dans cette histoire, vous êtes le fou, j'imagine ? »

L'homme eut un léger rire.  
« Vous avez de le sens de la répartie, agent Gibbs, j'aime ça… Reste à savoir combien de vos pions vont devoir être sacrifiés pour m'atteindre, moi… »

« Pourquoi vous en prendre au NCIS ? »

« Mais, et pourquoi pas, agent Gibbs ? Il y a un moment maintenant, j'ai vu le départ de votre précédent directeur à la télévision… Il disait que personne n'avait jamais réussi à vous battre, que personne n'y arriverait jamais, quelque soit le directeur à la tête de l'agence. Je suis très joueur, vous savez, alors j'ai décidé de relever le défi qui m'était implicitement lancé. J'ai passé plus de deux ans à mettre ça au point, à vous étudier, vous et votre équipe -je n'ai pas cru une seconde que vous alliez réellement partir en retraite, soit dit en passant- et il y a deux jours, j'ai décidé que j'étais prêt… »

« Prêt à quoi, exactement ? »

L'homme rit doucement de nouveau.  
« Ça, agent Gibbs, vous le saurez, en temps voulu… Mais rassurez vous, ce temps va arriver très vite. Dans la matinée, si je ne m'abuse… Amitiés à Tony et Ziva, je suis certain qu'ils vont apprécier le petit… clin d'œil… que je leur ai préparé… Etrange comme parfois la vie vous offre exactement ce que vous cherchez au moment où vous en avez besoin… » Sur ce, il raccrocha.

* * *

  
Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il faisait encore nuit, il faisait froid, il était à peine passé six heures du matin et il était déjà devant le bâtiment du NCIS. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour que les serials killers appellent **toujours** au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ils ne dormaient donc jamais ? Et comment se débrouillaient-ils tous pour réussir à obtenir le numéro de téléphone de Gibbs ? Franchement, y'avait une faille quelque part dans le système !  
Ziva, elle, ne partageait pas du tout l'avis de Tony. Elle était tout à fait en forme à cette heure-ci, prête à dégommer du serial killer. Plusieurs, même, s'il le fallait. C'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à un Tony visiblement peu enthousiaste lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Gibbs.  
McGee était déjà là, étudiant le téléphone.  
« Il s'agit du numéro d'une cabine publique située quelque part au sud de la base de Columbia. Mais je ne sais pas si ça nous avance beaucoup… »

« Si, Mc Gee. S'il y a bien une chose que ce cinglé voulait me faire comprendre, c'est bien qu'il ne laissait absolument rien au hasard. Il comparait ses meurtres à un sacrifice de pion dans une partie d'échecs. S'il a appelé de là-bas, c'est pour une raison précise… Il a aussi parlé d'un clin d'œil pour Tony et Ziva. A mon avis, nous retrouverons ce dont il voulait parler quelque part pas loin de cette cabine… »

« Tu penses à un meurtre, patron ? »

Le visage de Gibbs était fermé.  
« Oui, Tony. Représentant probablement toi ou Ziva dans la tête de ce malade… »

Trois heures plus tard, rien de nouveau ne s'était produit.

Tony somnolait sur sa chaise, McGee jouait discrètement sur son ordinateur et Ziva tournait en rond, totalement désœuvrée. Gibbs était descendu depuis un moment se chercher un café, et elle avait le sentiment que le temps devait s'être arrêté, tellement les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur désespérée. Quand Gibbs réapparut, tout le monde fit profil bas, à l'exception de Ziva, qui s'approcha de Gibbs avec l'intention évidente de lui dire quelque chose.  
« Agent Gibbs… »

« Si c'est encore un message de la part de la Directrice, je ne veux pas le savoir. » la coupa-t-il brutalement.  
Elle se tut, mais resta à le regarder. Il l'ignora.  
« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au travail ? » gronsa-t-il.

Tony et McGee s'empressèrent de faire semblant de débuter quelque chose, mais Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Nous ne sommes pas au travail parce que nous n'avons **rien** ! Nous avons tout vérifié trois fois ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? Et bien recommencez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez quelque chose, agent David ! »

« Mais… »

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard qu'il lui lançait et retourna rageusement s'asseoir à son bureau. Dire qu'elle avait pensé que la journée serait excitante, avec une traque et un interrogatoire jouissif de potentiel tueur en série, et qu'ils étaient là, à relire des pages de carnet comme si il eût fallu qu'elle les sache par cœur. Elle soupira.

'_Faîtes qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que la journée prenne une tournure inattendue …' _

Quand elle avait demandé de l'inattendu, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le destin la prendrait à ce point au pied de la lettre. Elle s'était retenue de crier de joie quand le téléphone avait sonné parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait annoncer qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais quand même, la perspective de bouger un peu l'avait soulagée.

Ainsi que Gibbs l'avait supposé, le meurtrier avait bel et bien frappé près de la cabine téléphonique de laquelle il avait appelé. Il s'agissait d'un double meurtre, cette fois ci. Au 2118, California Street, Columbia. Les victimes étaient un jeune couple. De marines, bien entendu. Mais la plus grande surprise les attendait sur place.

**Mardi, 9h15 du matin****, 2118, ****California Street, Columbia, **

Ce fut uniquement quand ils purent voir les corps que la phrase prononcée par le tueur pris tout son sens.

« Alors là… Alors là… » fut tout ce que McGee réussi à prononcer.

Tony était stupéfait et Ziva consternée.

Le jeune homme, Dean Corelli, était d'origine italienne. Sa femme, Elsa, était juive.

« Non, mais, franchement, qu'elle était la probabilité qu'une telle situation se produise ? Je veux dire qu'il soit italien et elle juive, qu'ils soient mariés et qu'ils soient des marines ? » énuméra Tony.

« La vraie question c'est : pourquoi notre inconnu a-t-il pensé que nous allions nous reconnaître dans ce couple, Tony ? »

« Sincèrement, Ziva, je n'en ai aucune idée. Toi, encore, ça va, tu as de la chance, tu serais mariée avec moi. Moi, par contre… »

Une claque à l'arrière du crâne le ramena brusquement à la réalité du terrain.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait matière à plaisanter pour le moment, Tony, alors… Au boulot. »

« Oui, chef ! »

On avait placé une large étoile de David en carton autour du cou de la jeune femme et un fil de coton noir relié à un cd à celui du jeune homme, ce qui lui donnait un singulier aspect. Tony le retira prudemment et le brandit sous le nez de Ziva.

« J'ose espérer qu'il ne croit pas que ma religion est représentée par un cd ! Parce que je ne suis pas McGee… »

« Très drôle, Tony… Non, je crois plutôt qu'il nous a laissé un indice supplémentaire, cette fois-ci… »

« Parce qu'il trouve qu'on a été plutôt nuls jusqu'à présent et qu'il faut qu'il nous aide ? » railla Tony.

« Il n'aurait pas complètement tort, dans ce cas ! » les rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

« Bah, on en saura sans doute plus quand on aura regardé ce qu'il y a là dessus. » dit McGee en détachant délicatement le cd de son fil après avoir réussi à l'attraper des mains de Tony.

« De toute façon, il n'y a rien de plus à voir sur cette scène de crime que dans les deux autres meurtres… »

Ils remballèrent leurs affaires et laissèrent la scène de crime à Ducky et son assistant.

Les théories concernant ce qui pouvait se trouver sur le fameux cd allaient bon train dans la voiture, au retour. Mais elles étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et aucune ne semblait être du domaine du possible malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour se creuser la tête. Aussi étaient-ils tous impatients de découvrir ce que contenait véritablement ce cd.

Enfin... Au début, en tout cas. Et puis…

D'abord, la vidéo avait montré un peu les victimes, puis le bâtiment du NCIS. C'était là que ça avait commencé à dégénérer. Les images avaient commencé à les montrer eux, dans leur vie quotidienne. Tony et Ziva quittant le NCIS. Puis, chez eux. Seuls ou accompagnés. McGee embrassant rapidement Abby devant chez elle. Le pauvre en rougit devant les regards amusés de Tony et Ziva.

« Euh, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… » balbutia t'il.

« Ah non, le bleu ? C'est quoi, alors ? » ironisa Tony.

Un regard noir de Gibbs les fit taire immédiatement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

« Heu, non, patron… » s'excusèrent Tony et McGee d'un air penaud.

La vidéo continuait de défiler sans le moindre son.

McGee avec sa sœur.

Gibbs poursuivant Jen hors du NCIS visiblement pas content, et Jen s'engouffrant dans le véhicule de fonction qui lui était alloué sans daigner répondre à ses invectives laissant un Gibbs visiblement frustré.

Gibbs quittant le NCIS avec Hollis.

Des images datées de plus d'un an et d'autres de la veille.

Puis, brusquement, l'écran devint noir. Et le son se mit en route.

« Agents de la Gibbs Team, bonjour ! » La voix était joviale, presque joyeuse. «Vous ne me connaissez pas et pourtant je sais que j'occupe vos pensées sans arrêt depuis plus de deux jours. Si ça peut vous consoler, sachez que vous, vous occupez les miennes depuis plus de deux ans. En tout cas, bienvenue dans le jeu. Mon jeu. Le plus grand jeu d'échec jamais joué au monde. Alors ? Heureux d'en faire partie ? Excités ? Stressés ? Moi, j'avoue être un peu tout ça à la fois. Mais c'est tellement exaltant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous savez tous jouer aux échecs, mais je vais quand même vous rappeler les règles. Tous les coups sont permis pour toucher l'adversaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux rois soit mis en échec et mat, bien sûr. Dans notre cas, il s'agira d'un duel à mort. Mais vous avez un avantage : vous, au moins, avez encore tous vos pions… Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Prendre la reine adverse, par exemple, ce qui reste le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser un roi, non ? »

Le CD se terminait là.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Euh… » finit par murmurer Tony. « Quand tu nous as dit qu'il était cinglé, t'étais loin de la vérité en fait. C'est plutôt _'fou à lier'_, le terme que t'aurais du employer… »

Gibbs sentit une angoisse familière lui étreindre l'estomac. L'énigmatique dernière phrase lui tournait dans la tête. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, parce que Ziva la répéta doucement à voix haute…

« Prendre la reine adverse ? La reine… »

« Hollis ! » s'exclamèrent ils tous les deux d'une seule voix.

**M****ardi, 10h45 du matin, Chez Gibbs****,**

A midi, par temps clair et sans circulation, il fallait vingt bonnes minutes à Gibbs pour rentrer chez lui depuis le Q.G. du NCIS. Ce jour là, malgré la circulation dense et un crachin brumeux persistant, il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Tony avait vu sa dernière heure arriver au moins dix fois au cours de ce bref, mais intense, trajet et McGee arborait une jolie teinte verdâtre qui lui seyait particulièrement. Seule Ziva ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure. Ils bondirent dans un bel ensemble hors de la voiture et se précipitèrent dans la maison.

« HOLLIS ! » appela Gibbs.

Celle-ci apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Ils la mirent au courant en deux mots.

« Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un de suspect roder autour de la maison ? Ou quelqu'un t'a-t-il abordé dernièrement ? »

Elle prit un air froid.

« Premièrement, si je voyais _'quelqu'un__'_ de suspect roder autour de moi, je serais on ne peut plus capable de me défendre seule, ensuite, tu peux constater par toi-même que celui que vous cherchez ne m'a fait aucun mal… »

Ce n'était pas une réponse à la question posée, mais Gibbs ne le releva pas, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien.

« McGee va rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que je rentre ce soir… et ensuite, McGee, je veux que vous alliez directement chez Tony ! »

On sentait qu'il avait autant à cœur de protéger Hollis que de protéger McGee en lui demandant de rester là.

« Hein ?! » s'écria Tony.

« Mais, patron … » protesta McGee.

« Ne discutez pas, McGee, c'est un ordre. »

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, puis regagnèrent la voiture, à l'exception de McGee. Hollis regarda Gibbs s'éloigner. Un bref instant, elle parut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Une ombre passa sur son visage, puis elle haussa les épaules. Ce qui était fait, était fait, désormais et si elle n'avait pas la foultitude de principes de Gibbs, elle avait au moins une règle à laquelle elle n'avait jamais dérogé : dans la vie, il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait fait, Il l'aurait sans doute tué… Bien sûr, elle aurait pu le dire à Gibbs, lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et puis, elle avait revu le sourire de cette… Rien qu'à cette pensée, une bouffée de rage la prit à la gorge. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et entendit la voiture s'éloigner. Non, décidément, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle estimait que, dans la vie, on n'obtient jamais que ce que l'on mérite.

**M****ardi****, D****ébut****d****'****après****-****midi, Salle d****'A****utopsie du NCIS****,**

Ziva contemplait la jeune femme étendue sur la table d'autopsie.

Elle avait tout juste une trentaine d'années. Elle venait tout juste de se marier. Elle était enceinte. Elle avait la vie devant elle. Et il l'avait tuée d'une balle dans la tête. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle lui ressemblait. Ziva se jura qu'elle le lui ferait payer. Oui, il paierait pour ça et aussi pour celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu attraper, il y a déjà longtemps, en Israël.  
_'Pourvu que cet espèce d'enfoiré se défende quand on viendra pour l'arrêter… Ou, encore mieux, pourvu qu'il nous attaque, ce sera encore plus facile…'_

Oui, décidément, le mieux était encore qu'il attaque directement afin qu'elle puisse le tuer sans états d'âme… Mais voilà, encore fallait-il qu'il attaque… Et s'il y avait une vertu que Ziva n'avait pas, c'était bien la patience.

'_Comment le décider à sortir à découvert ?'_

A cette question, Ziva n'avait qu'une seule réponse.

'_L'appâter…'_  
Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Gibbs, mais elle avait peur qu'il refuse… Ou qu'il veule le faire à sa place, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas davantage… Il y avait bien une autre solution, mais elle répugnait un peu à trahir Gibbs de cette façon. Bon, d'accord, Tony l'avait fait avant elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison… Oh, et puis, zut, après tout. L'essentiel était que ce dingue ne fasse pas d'autres victimes, et surtout pas au sein de leur petite équipe. Sa décision prise, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Direction : le bureau de Jenny.

Ziva fit un vague signe de la main à Cynthia avant de rentrer dans le bureau.

Jen ne se donna même pas la peine de faire remarquer à Ziva qu'elle aurait pu frapper, de toute façon, c'était peine perdue. Personne dans l'équipe ne semblait s'inquiéter de savoir si elle voulait les recevoir ou non. Sauf McGee, peut être…

« Madame le Directeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… »

« Oui, agent David ? »

«J'aimerai servir d'appât dans une opération destinée à mettre la main sur le tueur en série qui nous menace… avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.»

« Pourquoi ? Il s'en est pris directement à quelqu'un de l'équipe ? » s'alarma Jen.

« Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais il a menacé de s'en prendre au colonel Mann ! »

Jen faillit répondre _'et alors ?'_, tellement ça lui était indifférent, mais elle savait que malgré l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour Hollis, celle-ci était un être humain. Que, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi exactement, Gibbs aimait beaucoup.

« Vous l'avez fait protéger ? »

« Gibbs a demandé à McGee de rester avec elle. »

«Ah, il a fait protéger McGee… Il doit vraiment être inquiet… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais, comment se fait-il que vous veniez me demander la permission de servir d'appât, Ziva ? Gibbs ne s'embarrasse pas de ma bénédiction, en général. »

'_Plutôt demander pardon que de demander la permission…'_

« Oui, c'est-à-dire… Peut être qu'il n'est pas tout à fait au courant de mon initiative… »

« Et vous voulez que je vous donne mon accord dans son dos ? Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »

« Parce qu'il ne voudra pas… Il a fait protéger McGee et il veut que nous ne bougions plus du NCIS jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il a demandé à Tony de me raccompagner chez moi ce soir. » Visiblement, cette dernière partie l'énervait particulièrement. « Me raccompagner chez moi ! Je sais mieux me défendre que Tony ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir ici me demander de vous permettre de transgresser ses ordres si ouvertement. Je ne peux pas, Ziva ! »

Ziva savait que Jenny ne voudrait pas encore une fois se mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis de son agent. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir utiliser un moyen qu'elle aurait nettement préféré ne pas avoir à employer. Quand elle travaillait encore au Mossad, ce genre de moyen ne l'aurait pourtant pas gênée, mais ici…

Elle revit la jeune femme étendue en bas dans la morgue glaciale et prit sa décision.

« Si je peux me permettre, madame, c'est encore vous le Directeur du NCIS, pas l'agent Gibbs. Si vous donnez un ordre, il sera bien obligé de le respecter… »

« Ce serait vrai s'il était nécessaire que je le donne, Ziva, ce qui n'est pas le cas… »

« Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, madame le Directeur, mais… Quand je vous ai sauvé la vie en Europe, vous avez dit que vous me revaudriez ça. Et bien, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je veux pouvoir attirer ce dingue jusqu'à moi et venger moi-même la jeune israélienne qu'il a crut nécessaire de tuer uniquement pour m'atteindre. »

Jenny resta quelques secondes abasourdie.

« C'est du chantage, Agent David ? »

« Presque, madame, mais c'est pour la bonne cause… »

« Pourquoi prenez-vous tout ça tellement à cœur, Ziva ? »

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement être menacée de mort, vous savez… » éluda Ziva.

« Je veux dire, vraiment ? »

« Peu de temps après mon entrée au Mossad, un tueur en série a violé et tué ma meilleure amie. Il nous a nargués pendant des mois. Et puis, il a disparu. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé, ni mort, ni vivant. J'ai failli à la promesse que je m'étais faite de venger Sara. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu l'impression de pouvoir me rattraper en retrouvant celui qui a fait ça à Elsa. »

* * *

  
Ziva n'était pas très fière d'avoir forcé la main de sa directrice, surtout de cette façon là, d'autant plus que c'était des méthodes qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus employer. Sauf en cas de force majeure, bien sûr. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre Gibbs au courant (qu'elle servirait d'appât, pas qu'elle avait plus ou moins fait du chantage, elle n'était pas folle, non plus !). Elle qui se vantait de n'avoir peur de rien frissonnait quand même à cette idée.  
Elle passa le reste de sa journée à se demander quel était le meilleur moment pour le lui annoncer. Elle avait fini par opter pour le moment où ils quitteraient tous le NCIS, en début de soirée. Comme ça, il pourrait se calmer tranquillement chez lui en ponçant son bateau (où quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs) avec une bonne bouteille de bourbon et il serait calmé le lendemain matin. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Si le matin, elle avait regretté que le temps ne passe pas assez vite, cette fois-ci, elle trouva que l'après midi s'enfuit à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Tony, Ziva, vous allez pouvoir y aller… Je veux vous voir ici à 8 heures tapantes demain matin. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit cette nuit, je veux que vous m'appeliez immédiatement, c'est clair ? »

«Très clair, patron. » répondit Tony en attrapant ses affaires. Il s'aperçut que Ziva ne le suivait pas. « Tu viens, Zeevah ? »

« Heu… Oui, Tony, j'arrive. Descends, je te rejoins tout de suite… »

Tony n'insista pas et s'éloigna.

« Agent Gibbs, je souhaite pouvoir servir d'appât pour le criminel que nous traquons. » débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Gibbs sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Et pourquoi attendre cette heure-ci pour me le dire, agent David ? »

« Parce que j'ai pensé que vous refuseriez ? »

« Et vous aviez raison. Il est hors de question que vous vous exposiez aux balles de cet homme alors que nous ne savons même pas à quoi il ressemble, c'est-à-dire que nous n'aurions aucune chance de le repérer avant qu'il ne tire. Vous êtes consciente de ça, agent David, je suppose ? »

« Oui, mais je crois qu'il voudrait… jouer avec moi avant de me tuer et que vous auriez tout le temps d'intervenir. De toute façon, au moindre geste suspect, je le tuerais. »

« Bien sûr. Et vous risqueriez de tuer un innocent qui voulait simplement demander l'heure, puisque, encore une fois, nous ne savons pas qui il est. Je vous répète qu'il est hors de question que nous prenions ce risque, ni pour vous, ni pour les habitants de ce district, agent David ! »

« Mais… »

« Fin de la discussion. A demain. »

« Agent Gibbs, je suis désolée, mais la Directrice m'a autorisée à effectuer cette opération… »

Pour le coup, Gibbs resta sans voix comme s'il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer la nouvelle. Ziva s'attendait à une explosion de colère d'une minute à l'autre. Mais la réaction de Gibbs l'effraya encore davantage.

« Très bien, agent David, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à me demander une autorisation que vous avez déjà, alors. » dit-il calmement. « Je vais finir par me demander à quoi je sers, ici, si tous mes agents outrepassent mes ordres en ayant recours à une plus haute autorité aussitôt que ceux-ci leurs déplaisent.» ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Ma position n'a pas changé pour autant, agent David, quel que soit ce que la directrice a pu vous dire. Je veux vous voir ici, à 8h, demain, comme prévu. Bonsoir.»

Il tourna les talons, laissant une Ziva totalement décontenancée.

* * *

  
En réalité, Gibbs était en colère.

Très en colère. Furieux même. Depuis quand Jenny se permettait-elle de contredire un de ses ordres directs ? Bon, s'il était honnête, elle l'avait plus ou moins toujours fait et depuis qu'elle était directrice de l'agence, elle avait même le droit de le faire sans qu'il puisse y redire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait beau se forcer depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, il avait encore du mal avec la Jenny directrice. Surtout quand il était en colère après elle. Il voyait toujours la Jenny élève qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Celle qui lui avait un jour arraché son café des mains et l'avait jeté à la poubelle avec le sourire. Difficile de croire que ça pouvait encore renforcer sa colère tant d'années après. Surtout pour un insignifiant café. Mais ce n'était pas le café en lui-même, le problème, c'était son autorité qu'elle avait remis directement en cause ce jour-là. Et bien, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait remettre en cause l'autorité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait en entrant dans le secrétariat, Cynthia estima plus sage de faire profil bas, au moins pour une fois.

« Heu, agent Gibbs… » bégaya-t-elle. « Madame le directeur vient de partir… »

« Déjà ? »

« Heu, oui, agent Gibbs. Mais je pourrais lui dire demain à la première heure que vous vouliez la voir. »

« Inutile de vous donner cette peine. Je sais où elle habite. »

Cynthia resta choquée. Voilà qu'il allait même la harceler chez elle, maintenant. Alors là, c'était le pompon.

* * *

  
Un instant, Gibbs avait songé à l'appeler, mais il savait qu'elle aurait raccroché aussitôt. Et il était suffisamment en colère pour vouloir qu'elle entende jusqu'au bout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Quand il arriva devant chez elle, Jenny n'était même pas encore rentrée. Elle venait tout juste de se garer et parut réellement surprise de le voir.

« Jethro ? Qu'est ce qu… »

« Tu le sais parfaitement, Jenny ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te permets de donner à mes agents des ordres contraires aux miens sans même en discuter avec moi ? Et je t'en prie, ne me ressors pas le couplet sur le fait que tu es la directrice parce que ça commence à devenir lassant ! »

Jenny resta interdite quelques instants, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Surtout pas par Gibbs.

« Ziva est venue me demander la permission d'éviter d'autres victimes en forçant cet homme à se découvrir et j'ai accepté, point. »

« Tu as eu tort. Je refuse que Ziva risque sa vie tant qu'on n'en sait pas un peu plus sur celui qu'on cherche ! »

« Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on allait traquer un ennemi sans visage… »

D'accord, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il pouvait aussi…

« Non, c'est vrai… Mais, pour autant que je me souvienne, la dernière fois qu'**on** a fait ça, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé…»

Touchée.

« Mon Dieu, je t'ai connu plus téméraire, Jethro. »

« Il est toujours plus facile de risquer la vie des gens quand on n'est pas menacé directement, n'est-ce pas, Jenny ? » Il put voir à son visage qu'il avait visé juste. « Je sais, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit à notre directeur de l'époque quand il nous a envoyé faire cette stupide mission. »

« Et tu l'as soutenu, Jethro. C'est toi qui as insisté pour réaliser cette mission en Europe… »

« Exact! On dirait bien que les rôles sont inversés désormais, comme tu t'es acharnée pendant deux ans à bien me le faire comprendre ! »

« Te faire comprendre quoi, exactement ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques secondes.

« Dis-moi, Jethro, on parle toujours de l'affaire en cours, là ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec son sourire insolent, celui qui le mettait déjà hors de lui quand elle n'était que la jeune recrue fraîchement débarquée au NCIS.

Gibbs ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il se troubla soudain. Il fit un effort sur lui-même afin de ne pas se mettre à hurler dans la rue.

« Mais, nous ne parlons que de travail, Madame le Directeur, bien sûr. » finit-il par dire avec ironie. « Je refuse que Ziva serve d'appât à ce cinglé et si vous tenez vraiment à ce que l'opération ait lieu, souvenez-vous que c'est _elle_ qui est menacé de mort, et pas _vous_. Que ça rentre en compte dans votre réflexion ne serait pas inutile ! »

Il remonta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

* * *

  
Au début, l'homme avait ressenti une immense frustration.

Deux ans de travail acharné et il avait loupé **ça** ! C'était à se donner une claque. Plusieurs même. Et puis, il avait réfléchi. Après tout, l'imprévu avait du charme aussi, même s'il lui faudrait être doublement prudent. Ce qui fait qu'au bout du compte, il avait été plutôt content de la nouvelle tournure des événements. D'abord parce qu'enlever la blonde, ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça. Il s'était alors résolu à la tuer, même si, il fallait l'avouer, ça manquait de panache. C'est alors qu'elle lui avait appris pour Gibbs et la jolie rousse qui dirigeait maintenant le NCIS. Voilà qui était nettement plus intéressant : d'abord, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un faible pour elle, ensuite, enlever le directeur d'une agence fédérale, c'est quand même la classe. Il aurait pu quand même tuer la blonde, mais il aimait mieux voir la tête de Gibbs quand il apprendrait qu'elle l'avait trahie. Trahie par sa propre reine. Voilà qui ne manquait pas de piquant. Enfin, il y avait la cerise sur le gâteau : Gibbs déclarant lui-même qu'il regrettait que son Directeur ne fasse pas partie des cibles désignées. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas dit dans ces termes exacts, mais il était bien libre d'interpréter ses paroles comme bon lui semblait… Ainsi qu'il le disait, tous les coups étaient permis.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui regardait s'éloigner la voiture à toute vitesse.

« Bonsoir, madame le directeur… » susurra-t-il à son oreille, en lui plaquant sa main gantée sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

* * *

To Be Continued…

(Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !)


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA** : Voici le chapitre 4 ! Youhou ? Oopa... lol ! En tout cas, il est là. :)

Merci à ma Muse adorée au passage ! Et à tous les lecteurs qui passent par là ! Bon j'arrête de parler pour vous laisser lire… !

* * *

  
**Mardi****,**** 21h30****,**

Gibbs avait roulé un moment pour essayer de se calmer. Ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il était parti de chez elle lorsque son portable avait vibré. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'identifiant.  
'_Directeur_'.  
Il était encore bien trop furieux pour décrocher.  
Une petite musique caractéristique lui annonça qu'il avait un message. Il leva les yeux au ciel. L'engueuler par téléphone, voilà qui était tout à fait son style. Toutes leurs conversations s'étaient toujours plus ou moins terminées de cette manière de toute façon. Sauf qu'il l'avait oublié.  
Après deux bonnes heures à tenter de faire baisser sa pression artérielle –tenté seulement- il se décida à rentrer chez lui, après un coup de téléphone de McGee, un peu inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer.

Hollis se précipita dehors en voyant sa voiture.  
« Jethro! Tu vas bien! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non… Mais si tu t'inquiétais tellement, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout simplement appelé, comme McGee ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger au beau milieu de quelque chose ! Je sais à quel point tu prends cette histoire à cœur… Et puis, je me disais que si quoi que ce soit de grave était arrivé, Tim me l'aurait dit… »  
Elle le fixait comme pour le sonder.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ce regard insistant le mit mal à l'aise. « On ne va pas rester dehors à en discuter, si ? » Il se dirigea vers la maison.

« Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a eu de problème, tu sais… »

« En parlant de Tim, où est-il ? » s'enquit-il sans même relever sa phrase.

« Tony est venu le chercher tout à l'heure, puisqu'il n'avait pas de voiture. Ils sont restés un moment et puis, comme tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas tarder, je leur ai dit de partir. Et toi, où étais-tu, tout ce temps ? »

Il ne répondit pas.  
L'agent Gibbs ne partageait que très rarement ses pensées et, de toute façon, il n'allait pas partager avec sa nouvelle maîtresse ses états d'âme concernant l'ancienne, ce qui serait pour le moins stupide.

Hollis n'insista pas.

* * *

Gibbs tournait en rond dans la cuisine avec un verre de bourbon à la main.  
Hollis était dans le salon, avec un livre et il savourait ce moment de tranquillité.  
Maintenant qu'il avait eu bien le temps de réfléchir, il regrettait les paroles qu'il avait eues envers Jen. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à envoyer Ziva se faire tuer sans arrières pensées. Il savait également que Ziva avait du se montrer très… insistante.  
Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle éprouve le besoin de le mettre encore davantage en colère, au lieu de s'expliquer ? Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse ça, qu'elle le pousse dans ses retranchements jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Bon, d'accord, elle était le chef, quoiqu'il en pense, ce qui légitimait le fait qu'elle n'ait pas à se justifier… Mais quand même ! Ça ne l'aurait pas tuée de le mettre au moins au courant. Même si, lui, ne le faisait jamais !  
Il retint un rire tellement tout ça était ridicule.  
Il prit son portable qui continuait de clignoter pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un message. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à l'écouter.

Mais à la place de la voix à laquelle il s'attendait, ce fut une voix d'homme qui résonna dans le combiné.

« Et alors, agent Gibbs ? On ne prend plus les appels de son supérieur, maintenant ? Voilà qui n'est pas digne d'un marin, même retiré de l'armée, il me semble. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Pour moi, en tout cas, parce que pour votre Directrice… » L'homme eut un petit rire crispant. «… Mon Dieu, j'ignorais que vous souhaitiez tellement qu'elle participe aussi à notre petit bras de fer, agent Gibbs ! Il faut dire que j'ignorais également à quel point vous étiez proches… Mon erreur, je le reconnais volontiers. Mais, comme vous pouvez le constatez, cette erreur est réparée. J'espère au moins que cela vous fait quelque chose, après que vous ayez insisté pour que sa vie soit mise en danger au même titre que celles des autres membres de votre équipe ! J'ai du prendre des risques pour cela, vous savez, et cela m'a demandé encore un peu plus de temps et de stratégie. Mais maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de voir votre Jenny d'aussi près, je ne le regrette pas… J'espère que vous non plus, vous ne regrettez rien, agent Gibbs… Ce serait vraiment dommage que ce soit le cas, parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'il est trop tard pour les regrets, désormais… »  
Un bip caractéristique signala qu'il s'agissait de la fin du message.

Gibbs resta un instant interdit, prenant lentement conscience de ce que ce message impliquait. Il impliquait que Jenny était en danger. Peut-être même déjà… Il écarta violemment cette pensée de son esprit, récupéra ses clefs qui trainaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine s'apprêtait à se précipiter dehors quand il croisa le regard d'Hollis qui le regardait d'un air médusé.

« Mais ? Où tu vas, encore ? »

« Chez Jenny… » lui répondit-il carrément, sans réfléchir, au vu de l'urgence de la situation.

« PARDON ?! » Hollis bondit littéralement hors du fauteuil où elle bouquinait. « Tu te moques de moi, là, Jethro, rassure-moi ? » adjura-t-elle.

« Le tueur que nous recherchons vient de menacer de s'en prendre à elle ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas-là, je viens avec toi ! » Elle s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

« C'est absolument hors de question, Hollis! »

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

Il avait déjà atteint sa voiture.  
« Je veux que tu restes ici, c'est bien compris ? Il se sert de tout ce qu'il trouve pour m'atteindre, il n'est pas question que je lui fournisse davantage de munitions ! » répondit-t-il sans un regard pour elle.

Quand les feux arrières de sa voiture eurent disparus dans la nuit, Hollis eut un frisson. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _Elle_, par contre… Bon débarras.

* * *

Une fois devant chez Jen, Gibbs nota immédiatement trois choses.  
Un, le sac de Jenny était renversé sur le sol, deux, sa voiture avait disparu et trois, son portable était en un certain nombre de morceaux, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il était passé sous les roues de ladite voiture. Voilà au moins qui expliquait pourquoi il était tombé sur la messagerie lorsqu'il avait essayé de la rappeler. Et bien sûr, aucune trace de Jenny. Ni du tueur, par la même occasion. Des traces de lutte, par contre. Il sortit son portable et appela Tony.

Celui-ci décrocha quasiment aussitôt. « Oui, patron ? »

« Tony, nous avons un énorme problème. Je veux que tu passes chercher Ziva… Et Abby, aussi, on va avoir besoin d'elle. Je veux que vous vous rendiez le plus vite possible au NCIS. Je vous y rejoins immédiatement. »

« Mais, Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'alarma Tony.

La voix de Gibbs était aussi froide et tranchante qu'un morceau de glace quand il répondit. Aussi froide et glacée que le serait sa vengeance si jamais…  
«… Il semblerait que notre ami amateur d'échecs ait décidé d'enlever le directeur du NCIS. »

**Mardi, 22h15, L****aboratoire du NCIS, **

Abby, Ziva, Tony et McGee tournaient en rond dans le labo en attendant l'arrivée de Gibbs avec des informations supplémentaires.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot au cours des cinq dernières minutes et le silence était vraiment pesant, chacun envisageant bien sûr le pire sans oser le dire tout haut. Un bruit les fit tous tressaillir violemment. McGee avait fait tomber la petite plaque d'acier à son nom en voulant l'examiner. Tony et Ziva lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré.

« Ben quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! » murmura-t-il vexé.

« Arrêtez de chuchoter comme ça, c'est insupportable ! » s'exclama Abby.

« On dirait que notre directrice est déjà morte ou pire… »

« Ou pire ? Tu devrais revoir le sens de tes priorités, Abby ! » fit remarquer Tony.

« Et puis, comme elle a été enlevée par un tueur en série sérieusement dérangé, il n'est pas inenvisageable de penser qu'elle puisse être morte… » ajouta Ziva.

Abby se boucha les oreilles des deux mains et se mit à répéter « Pensées positives, pensées positives… » comme un mantra.

« Abby n'a pas tort, là, Ziva. Tu pourrais faire preuve, je ne sais pas, d'un tantinet d'optimisme, peut-être ? »

« D'optimisme, Tony ? Je **suis** optimiste. Sinon, je t'aurais dit qu'il allait la torturer, la viol… »

« STOP ! Ne dis plus un mot. Respecte au moins l'angoisse des autres même si tout ça t'est indifférent ! »  
Abby était furieuse de l'attitude de Ziva.

« M'est INDIFFÉRENT ? Tu crois que ça m'indiffère, alors que tout ça est surement de ma faute ? » s'emporta Ziva.

Tony remarqua qu'elle semblait bouleversée.

« De ta faute ? » s'étonna Abby. « Comment le fait que ce timbré s'en soit pris à notre Directrice pourrait être de ta faute ? »

« Peut être qu'il sait que je lui ai demandé de servir d'appât et qu'elle a accepté. Peut-être que ça ne lui a pas plu ? »

« Tu as fait **quoi** ? Gibbs est au courant, au moins ? » s'inquiéta Tony.

Sa réflexion fut accueillie par un regard noir. « Évidemment. Sauf que je ne le lui ai dit qu'après. Bref, depuis que Tony nous a appris ce qui se passait, je n'arrête pas d'avoir ces images dans ma tête et cette petite voix qui répète que c'est de ma faute… » Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait l'air complètement désemparée.

Abby s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. « Excuse-moi, Ziva. Je n'avais pas compris qu'en fait, tu te sentais coupable, que tu avais besoin d'en parler… »

« Mais ne te sens pas obligée non plus d'extérioriser tout ce qui te passe par la tête… » grimaça Tony.  
Vu la situation, il décida de changer de sujet dans l'espoir de la détourner de ses pensées noires. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça à Gibbs, n'empêche… »

Son stratagème fonctionna parfaitement.

« Tu as fait la même chose, je te signale ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! » rétorqua-t-il d'un air innocent.

« Ah non ? Et tu peux m'expliquer la différence ? »

« Gibbs était parti et c'est Jenny qui m'a demandé : voilà la différence ! »

« Ça revient au même, Tony ! »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Il est hors de question que je rentre dans ton petit jeu ridicule, Tony ! »

« Mon petit jeu, Ziva ? C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Mais si ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si ! »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

McGee et Abby ne purent retenir un sourire. Seul Tony était capable de détendre l'atmosphère dans un moment pareil.

* * *

  
Quand Gibbs arriva dans le labo, ils étaient tous assis par terre dos contre le mur.

Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble en l'apercevant. Ils ne dirent rien mais leurs yeux posaient tous la même question. Une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre, pour le moment.  
« Abby, je veux que tu m'analyses ça… » Il lui tendit un sac contenant les débris du téléphone.

« Heu… Je vais faire tout ce que je peux. »

« Vous trois… » continua-t-il en se tournant vers ses agents, « …vous venez avec moi. »

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à écouter encore et encore le message laissé par l'homme, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre information qu'il puisse utiliser.  
A la première écoute, tout le monde tiqua en entendant le tueur accuser Gibbs d'avoir insister pour qu'il s'en prenne à Jenny.

« Non, mais où est-ce que ce cinglé a-t-il bien pu aller pêcher une idée aussi tordue ? Comme si tu avais pu réellement souhaiter un truc pareil ! » s'insurgea Tony, accompagné par les mouvements de tête approbateurs de McGee.

Leur réaction renforça encore le malaise de Gibbs.  
Curieusement, Ziva semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. En tout cas, c'était ce que son attitude semblait montrer, car elle demanda à Tony de ne pas insister sur les problèmes mentaux de l'agresseur mais plutôt sur le moyen de lui mettre la main dessus. Gibbs lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir détourné la conversation vers un terrain moins… embarrassant.

Vers minuit, Abby monta les informer qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, le tueur portait des gants. En cuir comme le prouvait quelques fibres présentes dans les débris. Mais rien d'exploitable.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, McGee s'endormit sur son bureau, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas laisser voir sa fatigue. Il faut dire que la voix suave du tueur répétant cent fois sa tirade agissait comme une berceuse.

A deux heures, Ziva aurait pu réciter le message par cœur, sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit.  
Tony était assis devant son ordinateur la tête dans les mains ressassant les phrases dans sa tête.  
Gibbs avait les traits tirés qui se crispaient encore davantage à chaque fois que la bande repassait sur la partie des regrets. Tony aurait bien eu envie de demander des précisions sur le sens de ces paroles sibyllines mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment. D'ailleurs, vu la question qui lui venait à l'esprit, ce ne serait surement **jamais** le moment.

Enfin, à deux heures trente, Tony se proposa pour rester au cas où il se passerait quelque chose (ce qui était fort peu probable), Ziva et McGee pourraient ainsi rentrer se reposer. Gibbs aussi. Celui-ci commença par refuser. Mais Tony lui promit de l'appeler à la seconde où il apprendrait quoi que ce soit et argua également que le tueur pouvait décider de s'en prendre à Hollis ainsi qu'il l'avait menacé, ou bien décider d'appeler chez lui pour transmettre des infos. Ce dernier argument l'emporta.

Ils se séparèrent sur la même pensée informulée : qu'avait-il pu arriver à Jenny au cours des dernières (très longues) heures qui venaient de s'écouler ?

**M****ardi****, Quelques heures plus tôt …**

« …Bonsoir, madame le Directeur. » La voix était douce mais menaçante.  
Jen se débattit violemment, mais l'homme était bien plus fort qu'elle.  
"Ne me forcez pas à vous faire du mal, Jenny… parce que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »  
Elle se calma.  
« Voilà qui est bien mieux… Nous allons faire une petite balade, vous et moi… Mais avant, et croyez bien que j'en suis le premier désolé, il va falloir que je vous endorme un moment… »  
Il lui appuya quelques secondes suffisamment fort sur les carotides pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Puis il lui lia les mains et les jambes avant de la bâillonner et de la déposer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le tout avait à peine pris quelques minutes, tellement l'homme était précis et efficace. Il retourna le sac pour récupérer rapidement le téléphone. Il fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à celui qui l'intéressait : celui de l'agent Gibbs. Il laissa le message tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Jenny, toujours inconsciente. Puis il posa le téléphone derrière la roue arrière de la voiture, attrapa les clefs de la voiture et enclencha la marche arrière. S'il ne se trompait pas sur l'agent Gibbs –et, sans se vanter, il était quasiment certain de ne pas se tromper-, il avait au moins deux bonnes heures devant lui avant qu'un avis de recherche sur la voiture et la personne de Jenny ne soit lancé. Il n'en avait besoin que d'une.

* * *

Quand Jenny reprit conscience, elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était à l'arrière de sa propre voiture.  
Attachée par quelqu'un qui maîtrisait excessivement bien l'art du nœud marin, si elle en jugeait par la brûlure qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit où les liens frottaient contre ses poignets. Elle leva les yeux dans le rétroviseur et croisa le regard du tueur. Il avait les yeux marron clair, avec une pupille aussi fine qu'un trou d'épingle.  
Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau consciente, il parut on ne peut plus heureux.  
« Je commençais à m'inquiéter de vous avoir vraiment plongé dans le coma, vous savez… »  
S'il s'inquiétait vraiment, il le cachait parfaitement bien.  
Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur la route. « Je suis content de voir de nouveau vos jolis yeux… Vous êtes encore très belle, vous savez… »  
On a beau être prise en otage par un fou dangereux, il y a des choses qui sont dures à entendre pour une femme.

'_Encore ?_'

Il leva de nouveau les yeux dans le rétroviseur et aperçut son expression. « Je vous ai vexée. Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Au contraire. Être à la tête d'une agence fédérale quand on est une femme et à votre âge… Cela force le respect… » Il marqua une pause et sourit. « Est-ce indiscret de vous demander avec combien de vos supérieurs vous avez dû coucher pour en arriver là ? »  
Il vit la colère qui illumina les yeux verts. Il eut son petit rire. « Oh, mon ange, ne faîtes pas ces yeux furieux, je vous en prie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait, n'est-ce pas… ? » railla-t-il.

La colère fit place à l'étonnement.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je le sais… » Il rit de nouveau. « Eh bien, peut être que je sais tout. Peut être que je suis Dieu… Après tout, je suis celui qui dispose de droit de vie ou de mort sur vous, désormais… »

Jenny ne savait pas s'il était Dieu, mais il venait au moins de confirmer qu'il était fou.

Il sortit un CD de sa poche de blouson et le glissa dans le lecteur CD. « Je suis certain que ça va vous plaire. »

Jenny reconnut du français et la mélodie lui était familière. Elle réfléchit quelques instants pour essayer de se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà entendue. En France. Avec Jethro. Oui, cette chanson était en permanence sur toutes les radios françaises à l'époque de leur mission à Paris.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait reconnue. « Vous voyez que je suis quelqu'un d'attentionné, mon cœur. Et ce n'est que le début… »  
Il quitta la route pour s'engager dans un parking désert à l'exception d'une camionnette blanche. Il se gara à côté du véhicule utilitaire et regarda sa montre. « Nous sommes parfaitement à l'heure… Je suis tout à fait de l'avis du roi de France Louis XVIII, vous savez : _l__'exactitude est la vertu des rois_. Nous verrons si l'agent Gibbs possède lui aussi cette vertu. »

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Jen.  
Que pouvait-il bien attendre ? Il était recherché pour quatre meurtres, il venait d'enlever le directeur d'une des agences fédérales du pays le plus puissant du monde et il **attendait**. Pas planqué quelque part, non, non. Au beau milieu d'un parking ouvert à tous, sans même surveiller les alentours, comme si toute la situation était on ne peut plus normale. Il ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Il semblait plutôt… impatient.  
Enfin, après une heure de silence oppressant, Jenny sut enfin ce qu'il attendait.  
Il alluma la radio et brancha un petit appareil avec un cadran servant à régler une fréquence précise. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes au cours desquelles il fut impossible d'entendre la moindre phrase compréhensible avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait :  
'…_ouilles. Recherche véhicule Mercedes Classe A noire année 2006 immatriculée Juliet, Tango, Alpha, 4, 2, 7 ,4. Le véhicule est conduit par un homme de description inconnue, __origine caucasienne probable, 1m80 environ. Il est supposé armé et dangereux. Soupçonné d'avoir enlevé Jenn__i__fer Shepard, directeur du Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Ordre est donné à toutes les unités d'installer des barrages sur tous les axes de la région et d'arrêter tous les véhicules suspects. Je répète : Avis à toutes les patrouilles. Recherche véhicule Mercedes. Classe A noire an... _'  
L'homme débrancha sa radio.  
« Parfait, tout cela est parfait. » se tourna à nouveau vers Jenny. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un petit peu. Parce que je dois reconnaître que je commençais à m'ennuyer sérieusement, vous savez. Pas vous ? »  
Il sortit du véhicule et Jenny l'entendit ouvrir les portes arrières de la camionnette stationnée à côté d'eux. Il passa quelques minutes à déplacer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir de là ou elle se trouvait, mais c'était sans doute quelque chose de relativement volumineux. Mieux valait ne pas trop conjecturer sur ce que le '_quelque chose_' pouvait être, la situation était suffisamment stressante comme ça.

Elle sursauta quand il ouvrit brutalement la porte, son Smith&Wesson à la main. Il suivit son regard et sourit. « Je suis désolé de vous imposer ce petit instrument, mon ange, mais j'ai découvert que c'était un formidable outil de persuasion et j'aime tellement mieux quand tout se passe comme je le désire… » Il détacha rapidement les liens qu'elle avait autour des jambes. « Le mieux serait quand même que vous développiez un syndrome de Stockholm rapidement, ainsi je n'aurais plus besoin de vous menacer à tout bout de champs… » Il termina son travail et releva la tête vers elle. « Et cessez de me regarder comme si vous pensiez que j'étais fou, cela pourrait bien finir par me vexer, très chère. »  
Arrêter de le regarder comme s'il était fou ? Voilà qui allait être relativement difficile comme exercice.  
Il la poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à l'arrière de la camionnette et la força à grimper dedans. « La suite du voyage risque de ne pas être aussi agréable que jusqu'à présent, mais le trajet ne sera pas long, je vous le promets. »  
A l'aide de menottes, il l'attacha à une barre en acier qui avait été placé là exprès.  
« Et, ainsi que je vous l'ait dit, la balade sera amusante. Surtout pour moi. Vous allez pouvoir constater l'inefficacité de la police locale… Je vous demande encore quelques minutes, je dois mettre la dernière touche à mon cadeau pour l'agent Gibbs. Je suis certain qu'il l'appréciera. » Sur ce, il referma la porte, la plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

En fait, l'endroit n'était pas aussi inconfortable que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer au premier abord.  
L'homme avait recouvert l'ensemble de l'habitacle arrière de matelas, ainsi que c'était le cas dans les salles d'isolement des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Mais pourquoi se donner le mal de tapisser ainsi toute la camionnette ? Pour améliorer le confort de son otage ? Un simple matelas sur le sol aurait suffi. Recouvrir le plafond, par exemple, était absolument inutile. Pour augmenter l'impression de séquestration ? Si c'était le cas, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir davantage prisonnière que dans un espace clos et noir, matelas ou pas.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que l'homme avait passé une grosse partie de son après midi à ce fastidieux travail. C'était bien plus tordu –et pourtant intelligent- que ça. La question qui l'avait ennuyé un bon moment était la suivante : comment se débarrasser de la voiture après avoir ramené Jenny sans être obligé de repartir et donc de la laisser seule ? Le seul moyen était de se débarrasser de la voiture AVANT et d'en prendre une autre, tout ça avant que l'avis de recherche ne soit lancé. Jusque là, c'était facile.  
Et puis, il avait eu l'idée de se lancer un défi supplémentaire : celui de se moquer ouvertement de la police, et à travers elle, de l'agent Gibbs. D'où les matelas. CQFD.

Il ralentit à l'approche du barrage et s'arrêta sur un signe d'un policier qui s'approcha de lui. Il descendit sa vitre.

« Qu'est c'qu'y s'passe, m'sieur l'agent ? J'peux vous aider ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. A moins que vous n'ayez croisé une Mercedes noire… »

« Heu… » Il fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants. « …P't'être ben qu'oui… Oui, y me semb'e qu'j'en ai croisé une. J'm'en souviens parce que j'terminais ma livraison chez une cliente pas loin d'ici, vers Chesne Grove, et qu'cette bagnole a déboulé comme une dingue. Elle a failli me renverser! J'crois bien qu'c'était une Mercedes. Elle était noire, en tout cas… »

« Chesne Grove ? Ce n'est pas loin du grand Centre Commercial, ça, non ? »

« Tout juste. Mais, vous savez, c'est désert là-bas à c't'heure, y'a personne… »

Le policier fit un signe à l'un de ses collègues avant de se tourner de nouveau vers celui qui venait de si bien le renseigner…  
« Merci, Monsieur... Je pense que vos renseignements nous seront très utiles… Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom ? »

« Mais, tout à fait, je m'appelle Mr. Caitlin. Todd Caitlin. »

« Merci de votre coopération, Mr. Caitlin. »

« De rien, m'sieur l'agent, c'est bien normal, il me semble. J'suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider un peu, même si j'ai peur de pas avoir été très précis. Maintenant, je suis assez pressé… Ma femme m'attend, vous comprenez… »

« Mais, bien sûr, vous pouvez y allez, je vous en prie… »

« Merci. Bonne chance pour attraper celui ou celle que vous cherchez, en tout cas. »

« Ouais, on en aura besoin. » le remercia le policier en s'éloignant.

« Oui, et c'est peu de le dire… » murmura l'homme en redémarrant.  
Pour un peu, il en aurait éclaté de rire. Mon Dieu, quelle bande de bras cassés. Encore heureux qu'il les aidait un peu parce que sinon…

Jenny était dépitée. Elle avait compris à quoi les matelas devaient servir : à l'empêcher de révéler à la police sa présence à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle avait eu beau frapper de toutes ses forces, il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire le moindre bruit avec l'épaisseur de mousse qui l'entourait. Et la conversation ! Si elle sortait d'ici vivante, elle aurait deux mots à dire aux membres de la police routière du comté.

* * *

  
Ça ne faisait pas vingt minutes que Tony somnolait plus ou moins sur sa chaise que le téléphone sonnait.

Il regarda vite fait l'identifiant de ses correspondants et décrocha aussitôt qu'il lut '_VPD_' pour '_Virginia Police District'_.

« Allô. »

« Poste principal du NCIS ? » demanda son interlocuteur.

« Spécial agent DiNozzo. » répondit Tony, une boule au creux de la gorge.

« Agent Spencer, de la police du comté… Je suis l'agent chargé de l'enquête sur… »

« Agent Spencer, je vous en prie, épargnons-nous les politesses d'usage. » le coupa Tony. « Vous l'avez retrouvé, oui ou non ? »

Il y eut un silence, suivit d'une profonde inspiration. « Agent DiNozzo… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer… »

* * *

  
To Be Continued…

**NdA** : La suite très bientôt, promis ! Merci de me lire !  
**PS** : Oui, je sais que le Directeur du NCIS est censée avoir un service de sécurité qui devrait empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver... D'un autre côté, il a pas été beaucoup plus efficace dans la série. J'ai donc décidé de tous les virer ! Ceci explique cela... (lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA** : Un nouveau chapitre… Un peu en retard, mais il est assez long ! Merci à tous, et surtout à ma Sunny Sushi !

* * *

**Mercredi, 3h du matin, Cuisine de Gibbs,**

Gibbs tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Cela faisait longtemps que Hollis était montée se coucher, après l'avoir attendu toute la soirée. Mais, pour lui, il était hors de question de dormir. Comme si c'était possible, de toute façon, avec tout ça. Quand son portable sonna, révélant un appel de Tony, il décrocha aussitôt.  
« Gibbs! »

« Patron… »

Il comprit à la voix de Tony que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? »

« Ils ont retrouvé la voiture de Jenny avec une femme correspondant à sa description à l'intérieur… » Il y eut un silence, comme si Tony avait du mal à prononcer le reste de la phrase. « Selon les premières constatations, elle aurait été étranglée… »  
Un silence s'en suivit.  
« Gibbs ? Patron ? »

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence stressant, Tony avait commencé à s'inquiéter. « Euh, patron ? »

Gibbs reprit le téléphone.  
« Je suis là, Tony. »

« J'ai demandé… J'ai demandé qu'ils nous amènent le corps et j'ai prévenu Ducky. Il a dit que… Qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de… faire l'autopsie. C'est à dire… Après Kate… Il… »

« Je comprends. Dis à Ducky que j'arrive… »

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Tu veux vraiment… ? »

« Évidemment, Tony! »

« Oui, désolé patron, je… A tout de suite. »

* * *

Gibbs raccrocha et se leva.

Hollis s'était rapprochée en l'entendant parler et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait tiqué lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'il allait retourner au NCIS. Et la laisser seule à la merci du cinglé. Pour _Elle_, encore. Même morte, elle lui gâchait la vie. Incroyable.  
« Tu retournes là-bas ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas, Hollis! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle est morte, Jethro ! Qu'est-ce-que ça change que tu ailles là-bas ou pas ? »  
Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à une question aussi bête.  
« Je suis en vie, moi! C'est moi qui vis avec toi! Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de savoir ce que le cinglé pourrait me faire, à moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Hollis! Je m'inquiète de ce que ce type pourrait faire à chacun d'entre vous sans arrêt depuis trois jours! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Non. C'est toi qui reste. Elle sera toujours morte demain matin. On est au beau milieu de la nuit et il me semble qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence… »

Si elle répétait encore une fois le mot '_morte_' avec cette désinvolture, il allait vraiment se mettre en colère.  
« Très bien! Si tu veux rester ici, c'est ton problème. Mais ne me demande pas de choisir entre mon équipe et toi! »  
Il ouvrit la porte.

« Si tu pars encore pour _Elle_, je ne serais plus là quand tu reviendras, je te préviens! » le menaça-t-elle

Il se retint de hausser les épaules.  
A peu de choses près, il avait l'impression de revivre une conversation qu'il avait déjà eue. Avec Stéphanie dans le rôle d'Hollis. Et ça menaçait de se finir exactement de la même manière. Sauf que Stéphanie avait raison d'être jalouse, elle. Pas Hollis.  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi Hollis était-elle jalouse ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour lui et Jen. Ce n'était quand même pas si évident que ça, qu'ils avaient eu une liaison ! Si ?! Quoique, non, ça ne devait pas être si évident, puisque leur assassin ne l'avait pas découvert en deux ans d'espionnage. Comment l'avait-il su lui, d'ailleurs ? Quand il les avait entendus se disputer, la veille au soir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'à ce moment là, il le savait déjà. Alors, comment ?  
Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête pendant le trajet jusqu'au NCIS. Garder l'esprit occupé était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé au fil des années pour continuer à avancer, pour ne pas rester focalisé sur une pensée insupportable. Mais là, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'image de Jen qui ne cessait de s'imposer à lui et l'empêcher de raisonner aussi froidement qu'il le voulait.

** Mercredi, 3h30 du matin, Garage du NCIS,**

Tony attendait la police de Virginie.

N'ayant pas l'expérience de Gibbs, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa tête les idées noires. Les visages de Jen et de Kate ne cessaient de lui passer devant les yeux. Il avait toujours adoré l'ambiance au sein de leur équipe, cette impression d'être chez lui au NCIS. La mort de Kate avait été un premier bémol. Pour la première fois, il avait découvert le revers de la médaille. Non pas qu'il n'aie jamais perdu un coéquipier avant elle. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, c'était comme perdre un membre de sa famille. Et ça recommençait. Le vivre une troisième fois ? Il ne pourrait pas. Plutôt changer de métier. Il se retint de se frapper lui-même derrière la tête. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pensé ça. Et pourtant…  
Un bruit, derrière lui, le fit se retourner brusquement.  
« Ziva! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Ça faisait des heures que j'essayais de te joindre ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ? »

« Désolé, j'avais mis mon portable sur vibreur. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Tony. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« J'attends. »

Ziva comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. « Tu attends quoi, Tony ? »

« Ziva… »  
Elle put s'apercevoir qu'il était bouleversé.  
« Ils ont retrouvé la voiture de Jenny… »

Pas besoin qu'il ne s'explique davantage pour qu'elle comprenne.  
« **Non** ! »  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner davantage car le van de la police arrivait.

* * *

Ziva entra brutalement dans la morgue. Visiblement, elle avait couru. Ducky se leva et la regarda, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'angoisse.  
« Désolée, Ducky, l'ascenseur était trop long alors j'ai pris les escaliers. Ce n'est pas Jenny, Ducky! »

Le vieux docteur retomba sur son siège de soulagement. « Mon Dieu, merci. Je n'aurais pas pu faire une deuxième autopsie comme celle de Kate, de toute façon. » Puis, se reprenant, « Mais, qui est-ce, alors ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur Tony et le chariot mortuaire, cette fois.  
Tony était toujours aussi sombre. La joie de savoir que ce n'était pas Jenny avait été rapidement éclipsée par deux choses. Un, le fait qu'on ne savait toujours pas où elle était et si elle allait bien et deux, le rapport succinct que lui avait fourni le coroner de la police était loin d'être réjouissant. Il ne s'était pas contenté de l'étrangler, il l'avait violée, avant. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe **du tout**.

« Euh, Tony ? »

« Hum ? » Il revint à la réalité en entendant Ducky s'adresser à lui. «Oui, Ducky ? »

« Je disais : où sont ses vêtements ? »

La jeune femme portait une tenue militaire de la marine, beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Pas ce qu'une femme mettrait le matin pour sortir. Pas ce qu'une femme mettrait tout court, d'ailleurs, même en servant dans la marine.

« Tout est là… »

« Je vois… Notre homme voue décidément une passion malsaine à la marine… »

« A la marine… ou à Gibbs… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Ziva ? »  
Elle désigna les mains de la jeune femme. Au dessus des marques des liens, sur les deux poignets, étaient lisibles les mots '_Property of L._', tatoués au feutre indélébile avec beaucoup d'application. Ducky y jeta rapidement un œil.  
« Ces… mots ont été ajoutés post-mortem, après que les liens qui entravaient notre inconnue n'aient été ôtés, comme le prouve le fait que le marqueur recouvre les traces de brûlures causées par ces même liens. » Il retourna le corps de manière experte et commença à le dévêtir. Il examina quelques secondes la veste militaire d'un air dubitatif. « Il semblerait que la théorie de Ziva soit la bonne, en effet… » Il leur montra le haut de la veste.  
A l'endroit où certains marins cousent habituellement leur nom, un feutre noir avait servi à écrire '_Hollis Mann_', qui avait ensuite été raturé, puis, en dessous, '_Jennifer Shepard_', parfaitement lisible.

« Ça prouve surtout qu'il a eu l'intention de s'en prendre à Hollis et qu'il a changé d'avis pour s'en prendre à Jenny… » fit remarquer Tony.

« La question est : pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est fou ? » proposa Ziva.

« Les fous ne font rien sans raison, Ziva, c'est connu. Surtout les fous assassins. » lui répondit doctement Tony.

« Les fous, faire les choses avec raison ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu ! »

« J'ai pas dit '_avec raison_', j'ai dit '_pas sans raison_'… »

« C'est la même chose, Tony. »

« Non, Ziva, Tony a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne voyons pas de logique à son comportement qu'il n'y en a pas. La plupart des personnes… disons, mentalement dérangées et socialement inadaptées, suivent au contraire une logique très stricte et c'est ce qui nous donne l'impression qu'elles sont folles, pour reprendre votre terme. D'ailleurs la plupart des désordres comportementaux décrits par Freud et Charcot, qui furent les premiers à s'y intéresser au début du XXe siècle, sont des désordres de type maniaque… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une excellente raison pour que tu sois en train de discuter au lieu de pratiquer l'autopsie au plus vite, Ducky, mais pour l'instant, cette raison m'échappe. »  
Gibbs venait d'entrer dans la morgue.

* * *

Quand Tony l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jen, il avait eu l'impression de recommencer à respirer. Un peu comme s'il s'était arrêté jusque-là et qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Mais, comme pour Tony, le soulagement avait été de courte durée.

« Heu, oui, c'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, Jethro. »  
Tony lui tendit le rapport du coroner.  
Ducky le parcourut rapidement et se rembrunit. « Très bien, je vais m'occuper de ça… »

« Que se passe-t-il, Ducky ? »

« Oh, d'après mon honorable collègue, il semblerait que notre inconnue ait été… abusée avant d'être étranglée. »

Tony et Ziva virent Gibbs serrer les poings, afin de maîtriser sa colère.  
Ducky lui montra ensuite les détails que Ziva et lui venaient de découvrir.  
Tony posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait lui-même lu le rapport du coroner.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il violée ? Je veux dire pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Son but semble être de nous prouver qu'il est capable de nous atteindre, ce qu'il a fait en s'en prenant à Jenny. Mais pourquoi violer cette fille ? Ça ne suit pas la logique qu'il s'était imposée jusque-là ! »  
Ducky sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se tut devant le regard de Gibbs.  
Tony insista. « Et pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis et s'en est-il pris à Jenny plutôt qu'à Hollis ? »

Ducky se tourna vers Gibbs et désigna le corps de la jeune femme. « Celui qui a fait ça est au courant pour toi et… ? »  
Gibbs acquiesça.  
Ziva hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.  
« Comment ? » demanda encore Ducky.

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

« Parmi ceux qui savent vraiment, personne n'aurait pu en parler à un inconnu! » intervint Ziva.

« Reste à savoir qui sait vraiment. Sans compter tous ceux qui ont pu entendre des conversations et deviner… »

« Ah, oui, là, ça fait tout de suite beaucoup plus de monde… »

« Mais _Lui_ ne l'a appris qu'hier ou avant-hier, c'est pour ça qu'il a changé ses plans. »

«On en revient à notre première interrogation : '_comment_' ? »

«Sauf que c'est plutôt '_qui_' que nous recherchons maintenant. »

Ziva, Gibbs et Ducky redevinrent silencieux.  
Tony avait suivi l'échange sans en comprendre le sens. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était fatigué ou parce qu'on lui cachait réellement quelque chose.  
Gibbs réfléchissait. Il avait l'impression que la réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux. Qu'ils avaient toutes les pièces du puzzle sans réussir à les assembler. Ses yeux portèrent sur la veste de marin. C'était une coupe féminine. Une vraie veste de la marine. Il l'attrapa brusquement et passa doucement la main sur les galons surmontés d'une feuille de chêne argentée. Grade de lieutenant colonel dans l'US Marine Corps. Il examina les noms calligraphiés. Celui d'Hollis était grossièrement barré, mais encore lisible. Tout s'éclaira soudain.  
« Ce n'est pas la même écriture… » murmura-t-il soudain.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Ziva.

« Les noms, ce n'est pas la même écriture ! »  
Il tendit la veste à la jeune femme qui remarqua en effet que l'écriture différait même si on voyait que celui qui avait écrit le nom de Jenny s'était appliqué à recopier la première écriture.

« Mais… Mais qui a écrit le nom d'Hollis, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Gibbs lui montra les galons.  
« Elle-même… Il s'agit d'une veste lui appartenant, Ziva. Appelez Abby et dites lui de venir analyser ce que Ducky trouvera. » Puis, il se tourna vers Ducky. « Quand est-ce-que tu as parlé de moi et Jen à Hollis ? »

« Euh, et bien, c'est-à-dire… »

« Quand, Ducky !? » s'impatienta Gibbs.

« Je ne sais plus… Il y a deux semaines, peut être trois, elle est descendue et a demandé à assister à une autopsie. Je n'avais pas de raison de lui dire non, tu vois, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air… »

« La version courte, s'il te plaît, Ducky! »

« Oui, donc, on a discuté. Elle m'a demandé comment je t'avais rencontré et où… Et de fil en aiguille, on a fini par discuter des missions que tu as faites en Europe en général et de la mission française en particulier. Et euh, c'est à ce moment là que l'histoire de ta liaison avec Jenny a du m'échapper… »

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux en se retenant de crier '_je le savais__ !_'. Il se tourna vers Ziva pour échanger sa réaction avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air surpris ni étonné le moins du monde.  
« Abby va arriver. » déclara-t-elle en raccrochant son portable sans daigner réagir aux signes de Tony.

« Très bien. Vous lui remettrez les vêtements et tout ce que tu pourras trouver, Ducky. Qu'elle s'en occupe au plus vite ! »  
L'ascenseur se referma sur lui.  
Tony et Ziva n'avait pas besoin de demander où il allait : tirer les choses au clair avec Hollis.

* * *

Quand Tony fut certain que l'ascenseur était bien parti, il se tourna vers Ziva.  
« Tu le savais ! Avoue ! »

« Quoi donc, Tony ? » demanda innocemment Ziva.

« Que Jenny et Gibbs avait eu une liaison ! »

« Évidemment, Tony ! J'ai profilé Gibbs, tu te rappelles ? Tu crois que j'aurais découvert pour sa première femme et pas pour ça ? »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » s'offusqua Tony.

« Non. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernait, Tony ! »

« On travaille ensemble, Ziva ! On devrait pouvoir tout se dire ! »

« Alors ça, c'est l'hospice qui se moque de la charité, Tony… ''_Jeanne_'' et ''_la Grenouille_'', ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il ne releva même pas l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.  
« Ce n'était pas la même chose, ça, Ziva ! J'avais ordre de ne pas vous en parler ! Sinon, je t'aurais tout dit ! »  
Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.  
« Bon, d'accord, peut être pas tout mais beaucoup, en tout cas ! »

McGee arriva sur ces entrefaites, avec une expression courroucée.  
« Ziva ! Ça va faire une heure que je t'attends là haut à me demander ce qui se passe, je te signale ! »

« Ah, oui. Désolée, McGee, je t'avais oublié… mais… » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Merci, ça fait plaisir ! » bougonna-t-il, la coupant.

« Bon, tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, ou pas ? » rétorqua Ziva.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« On a retrouvé la voiture du Directeur… Avec le corps d'une femme à l'intérieur… » commença-t-elle.  
Devant la tête qu'il faisait, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :  
« Ce n'était pas le directeur, McGee… Elle a été violée et habillée avec une tenue militaire qui s'est avérée être celle d'Hollis Mann. C'est probablement Hollis qui a du décider notre assassin à s'en prendre à Jenny après qu'elle ait révélé que Jenny et Gibbs ont eu une liaison. »

McGee était abasourdi.  
« Vous avez découvert tout ça en si peu de temps ? Et comment Hollis a-t-elle su pour leur liaison ? C'est quand même pas toi qui lui as dit, Ziva ? »

« Une minute, le bleu. T'étais au courant ? »

« Bah, oui, Tony… Pas toi ? »

« Je m'en doutais mais personne ne s'est donnée la peine de me le confirmer officiellement…» Il secoua la tête et se reprit. « Là n'est pas la question ! Comment tu l'as su, toi ? »

« Euh, par Ziva… »

Tony se tourna vers l'accusée et plissa les yeux.  
« Tu l'as dit à McGee et pas à moi ?! A McGee ! »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas dit à McGee. Il m'a posé la question et je n'ai pas démenti, nuance…. »  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire faussement ingénu qui agaça Tony encore davantage.

« Tu te moques de moi, là ? » Se tournant vers Ducky. « Elle se moque de moi, là, Ducky, n'est ce pas ? »

Ducky continuait tranquillement son autopsie sans sembler tenir compte de la discussion.  
« Oh, ne me mêle pas à ça, Tony, je t'en prie. J'ai passé l'âge d'être pris à parti comme ça. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, il a fallu six mois à Gibbs pour me pardonner ! »

« Te pardonner de quoi ? »

« D'avoir donné raison à Jenny sur une broutille. C'est incroyable comme vous leur ressemblez. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, comme vous. »  
Tony et Ziva se regardèrent et eurent une expression proche du dégoût.  
Ducky sourit.  
« Si, si, je vous assure, vous leur ressemblez beaucoup. C'est à peu de choses près l'expression qu'ils ont eu quand ils ont appris qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Je m'en souviens très bien, on avait découvert le corps d'un marin pas loin d'ici, il avait été cloué… »

« On ne peut avoir une relation avec quelqu'un avec qui on se dispute tout le temps, enfin, Ducky ! » le coupa Tony, l'esprit encore focalisé sur Jenny et Gibbs et revoyant leurs désaccords permanents sur… Sur tout, en gros.

« Tu crois, Tony ? Ça, c'est parce que tu oublies l'avantage de se disputer… »

Ziva et Tony se regardèrent à nouveau.  
« Qui est ? »

« …De pouvoir se réconcilier, bien sûr. »

McGee sourit devant l'air horrifié que fît Ziva à cette seule pensée.  
« Moi et Tony ? Sérieusement, Ducky ? Ça n'arrivera jamais !»

« L'expérience m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Ziva. » lui dit Ducky en lui tendant un petit plateau sur lequel étaient posés divers flacons.

« Pour Abby, quelques échantillons. Je suis confiant, cette fois-ci. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir retrouver notre homme… »

** Mercredi, 3h55du matin, Laboratoire du NCIS,**

Abby débarqua cinq minutes plus tard dans son laboratoire où l'attendait la fine équipe. Elle était encore en pyjama -un affreux truc informe, selon la pensée, informulée bien sûr, de Tony- et avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Abby ? » demanda prudemment McGee.

« Mais non, Tim, tout va très bien, voyons! Je suis chez moi en train de me ronger les sangs depuis des heures et Ziva m'appelle pour m'annoncer des analyses à réaliser de toute urgence sur les prélèvements que Ducky est en train de réaliser sur **le corps**, et puis elle raccroche, comme ça ! »

« T'as pas fait ça, Ziva ? »

« Excuse-moi, Abby ! Je n'ai pas pensé que ça allait t'inquiéter sur le moment. »

« Ah non ? Et bien, tu aurais du ! Heureusement que j'ai eu Gibbs, sinon, tu aurais sans doute eu ma mort sur la conscience! Je pleurais tellement que je ne voyais plus la route !»  
Ziva s'excusa une nouvelle fois.  
« Bon, où sont ces fameux prélèvements ? » Elle regarda rapidement ce que Ducky avait préparé pour elle et attrapa un petit flacon à bouchon rose.«Je crois bien qu'on va avoir ce sale type, cette fois-ci… »

* * *

Hollis avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires (qui n'étaient pas nombreuses) et avait pris sa voiture en direction de chez elle. Mais avant d'y arriver, elle avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures (peut être moins) avant que Jethro ne découvre à quel point elle était impliquée dans l'enlèvement de sa chère Jenny. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle paye pour ça.  
Mais pas maintenant.  
Non, il était hors de question qu'elle ne se rende avant d'avoir assisté à l'enterrement de sa rivale, elle s'en faisait le serment. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour. Elle savait exactement où aller pour ne pas être retrouvée. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidée.

Gibbs avait continué d'espérer qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Qu'il existait une autre explication, dans laquelle Hollis était innocente. D'abord parce qu'il l'aimait... bien, disons. Et ensuite, parce qu'il avait toujours eu la capacité de juger du caractère des gens au premier coup d'œil et que l'idée qu'il ait pu se tromper à ce point sur elle était difficile à admettre pour son amour propre.  
Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle où que ce soit, ni chez lui ni chez elle. Son portable était éteint et sa voiture n'était plus là. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était impliquée de manière certaine dans tout ça. Jusqu'à quel point, Gibbs l'ignorait.  
Mais retrouver Hollis n'était pas une priorité pour le moment, loin de là. La priorité, c'était Jen et pas Hollis. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, elle en serait presque cocasse. Encore une fois, pathétique.

* * *

Gibbs entra dans le labo avec sa tête des (très) mauvais jours.

« Gibbs ! » s'étonna Abby. « Déjà ? »

Seul un regard noir lui répondit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, patron ? » se risqua à demander McGee, ce qui lui valut une grimace de Tony.

« J'espère pour vous tous que Abby a trouvé quelque chose… » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Euh, oui et non… » Devant la tête de son patron, elle se reprit. « Je veux dire, plutôt oui que non, mais… »  
Haussement de sourcils de Gibbs.  
« D'accord, alors voilà. Quand il a violé la jeune femme, notre inconnu n'a pas pris la peine d'utiliser un préservatif….Donc, Ducky a trouvé du sperme, des poils pubiens… Bref, un vrai cadeau à une fille comme moi… » Elle remarqua la drôle de tête que fit Tony à ces mots. « Je veux dire une scientifique, Tony ! Qu'est ce que tu as l'esprit mal placé, quand même ! »

« Abby! » la rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

« Euh, oui, désolée. Donc, j'ai obtenu un magnifique séquençage ADN de notre gars… »

« Je ne comprends pas. » intervient Ziva. « Il a pris des milliers de précautions avec tous les premiers meurtres et là, il nous livre son identité sur un plateau… »

« Pas exactement, Ziva. C'est là que le bât blesse, justement. L'ADN ne nous donne pas de nom, pas même un visage… Du moins, tant que la personne n'est pas fichée génétiquement dans le cas d'un délit. Et c'est le cas ici… »

« Donc, tout cela ne nous sert à rien, Abby. C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire. »

« Ben, plus ou moins… »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas me dire directement que tu n'as rien et qu'on peut tous remonter dans nos bureau en attendant que ce cinglé nous appelle pour nous dire qu'il a tué Jenny, hum ? »  
L'équipe n'avait jamais vu Gibbs aussi en colère.

« Nnnon, mais j'ai découvert aussi autre chose. Les analyses toxicologiques que j'ai effectuées sur les échantillons organiques ont révélé des traces infimes de BL1020. Il s'agit apparemment d'un médicament utilisé dans le traitement de la schizophrénie. Mais les quantités détectées laissent supposer qu'il y a un moment que notre homme n'est plus sous traitement… »

Tony jeta un œil sur Gibbs avant de s'exprimer  
« En gros, Abby, tu nous annonce que ce cinglé est schizophrène et qu'en plus, il ne suit pas son traitement ? C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle, ça ? T'aurais mieux fait de nous le cacher ! »  
Une claque derrière la tête lui arracha un '_**aïe**_' retentissant.

« Je vais me chercher un café. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

« Oh, Gibbs, ramène moi un soda, s'il te plaît. »  
Regard noir.  
« Oui, tu as raison, je peux m'en passer, finalement. »

McGee se précipita sur l'ordinateur et remit son casque pour réécouter le message téléphonique du tueur.  
Ziva regardait autour d'elle, consciente qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Et elle détestait ne rien pouvoir faire. C'était contraire à sa nature.  
Abby regardait le résultat de ces analyses avec minutie, désolée qu'elle n'apporte rien de concret à leur recherche.  
Tony se massait encore l'arrière du crâne.  
« Aïe. Gibbs devrait suivre un traitement expérimental sur la gestion du stress. Se défouler sur ses subalternes n'est pas… »

«** Mais oui** ! **C'est ça** ! » s'exclama brusquement Abby faisant sursauter McGee concentré sur le message téléphonique. « Tony, tu es un génie. »

« Je sais, merci. » se rengorgea l'intéressé. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... » Elle hésita. « Hum, je n'en suis pas sûre encore, mais tu viens de me donner une idée... »

« Excellent, Abby! J'espère pour toi qu'elle est bonne… »  
Elle se retourna pour voir Gibbs s'approcher avec un grand verre de son soda favori.  
« Ne me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir apporté, s'il te plaît. » Se tournant vers ses trois agents. « Laissez Abby travailler. Vous avez sûrement encore des détails à vérifier ?»

Ziva savait que ce n'était pas le moment de protester mais elle se retint à grand peine.

« Euh, Gibbs, je vais avoir besoin de McGee… » indiqua Abby.

« Accordé ! McGee, aidez Abby. Obéissez à ses moindres caprices. »

Abby regarda McGee avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

** Mercredi, 4h55 du matin, QG du NCIS, **

Ziva remuait sur sa chaise, énervée de ne rien faire et de ne pouvoir faire que ce rien.

« Ziva ! Arrête avec cette chaise ! Ce bruit va me rendre dingue ! »

Ziva fit bouger sa chaise de plus belle.  
Tony soupira. Ils étaient tous à cran et avaient les nerfs tellement à fleur de peau que la simple sonnerie de son téléphone manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.  
« Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. »

« … »

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement.  
« Difficile de vous oubliez, officier. Vous avez découvert un autre corps ? »

Ziva et Gibbs relevèrent la tête et le fixèrent avec appréhension.

« … »

« Ah, Dieu merci. »  
Il fit un signe de dénégation en direction de Gibbs et Ziva qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« … »  
La réponse dura un moment.

« Il s'appelait **comment** ?! »

« … »

« Et vous n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit élémentaire de lui demander ses papiers ? »

« … »

« Ah, évidemment, puisqu'il ne conduisait pas une Mercedes noire, il n'était pas suspect… » ironisa Tony. « Mais dans la mesure où il vous a fourni des renseignements relativement précis, ça aurait pu vous alerter ! »

« … »

« Il était pressé ? Vous m'étonnez ! Quand on est recherché pour cinq meurtres et l'enlèvement du directeur d'une agence fédérale, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec la police du coin… »

« …!!! »

« Il s'est présenté de lui-même et n'avait pas un comportement suspect… Si vous n'arrêtez que les gens au comportement suspect, vous ne devez pas arrêter grand monde, officier Lewis. »  
Gibbs fit signe à Tony d'abréger la conversation. Si elle durait ne serait ce qu'encore une minute, il ne répondait plus de ses actes.  
« Nous vous attendons dans 10 minutes au NCIS pour la réalisation d'un portrait robot, officier ! »

« … »

« 10 minutes ! » Et il raccrocha. « C'était l'officier qui a découvert le corps de la jeune femme et la voiture de Jenny. »  
Gibbs fronça les sourcils.  
« Oui, vous vous en doutiez. Ils ont pu retrouver la voiture grâce à témoin qui leur a dit avoir vu une Mercedes noire se diriger à vive allure vers le centre commercial du coin à une heure tardive. Sur le coup, ils ont laissé partir ce témoin en se contentant de lui demander son nom… » Il marqua une pause. « Mr Todd Caitlin. »

Gibbs frappa du poing sur la table.  
« Il se moque de nous, en plus ! »

« L'officier avec qui il a discuté va venir pour nous donner un portrait robot… »

« Comment se fait il qu'il ait fallu autant de temps à cet officier pour s'inquiéter de ce témoin tombé du ciel ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, quand son chef a vu son rapport, il a demandé qu'on convoque sur le champ notre fameux témoin pour prendre sa déposition en bonne et due forme… C'est là qu'ils ont découvert qu'il n'existait aucun Todd Caitlin, nulle part dans cette partie des Etats Unis. »

Gibbs soupira. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il dirait deux mots à ceux qui géraient les agents de la police de Virginie.

* * *

Jenny se redressa tant bien que mal.  
L'homme l'avait menottée aux barreaux en fer d'un grand lit à baldaquin avant de fermer la porte à clef et de redescendre en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Du point de vue de Jenny, le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. A première vue, c'était une chambre, ainsi que le lit le laissait supposer. Une chambre surchargée de rideaux, de dorures, de bibelots en tout genre, de gros fauteuils débordants de coussins et agrémentés de poufs, de fleurs dégageant une odeur douceâtre et entêtante… Le sol était recouvert de tapis d'inspiration orientale et les murs étaient tendus de brocard rouge aux motifs dorés. Le lit possédait des draps probablement en satin que recouvraient partiellement un lourd damassé richement orné. On se serait cru sous la tente d'un sultan perse du VIIe siècle, sauf qu'elle ne tenait pas **du tout** à jouer le rôle de la courtisane. Il y avait eu quatre fenêtres, mais trois d'entre elles avaient été murées et les nombreux rideaux qui les encadraient ouvraient sur des murs aveugles. Le dernière fenêtre, la plus éloignée du lit auquel elle était enchaînée, n'était certes pas murée mais fermée définitivement par de gros rivets dorés desquels pendaient des fanfreluches colorées. En levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle se rendit compte –avec horreur- qu'il était couvert de miroirs. Les lumières de la pièce, tamisées et dans les teintes rouges, rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les menottes dans l'espoir de les faire céder, elles ou le barreau du mit, mais il s'agissait de matériel solide et ils ne bougèrent pas. Elle entendit un vague bruit de moteur décroître. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'homme était sorti, ce qui lui laissait un moment de répit.

Si l'homme était sorti, c'est parce qu'il avait enfin décidé, après moult hésitations, qui serait sa première victime. Ce serait l'agent David. Après tout, cette dernière avait quand même beaucoup insisté pour être la première. Et puis, comme disent les français, '_les dames d'abord_', n'est ce pas ?  
Son regard glissa sur le siège passager sur lequel était posée une arme de poing de gros calibre. Sa fierté. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir. C'était du matériel militaire, par conséquent réservé à l'armée et extrêmement difficile à se procurer pour un civil. Mais, à force de persévérance –et de... persuasion-, il l'avait obtenue. Il avait rêvé d'en posséder une depuis le jour où il avait appris le surnom qui était attribuée à cette arme : ''_the cops killer_'', autrement dit ''_la tueuse de flics_''. Elle était surnommée comme ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était suffisamment puissante pour transpercer le kevlar des gilets par balle comme une motte de beurre. Elle pouvait même transpercer une vitre blindée pour peu qu'elle fît moins de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur.  
Hélas pour ses… Proies ? Cibles ? -Non, non, trop rabaissant, pour lui comme pour elles. Ses... adversaires, voilà,- hélas pour ses adversaires, les vitres du NCIS n'atteignaient pas cette épaisseur. Dommage.

** Mercredi, 5h15 du matin, Laboratoire d'Abby, **

Abby était surexcitée. Enfin, elle l'avait trouvé. Cet (ex) inconnu qui s'était tant moqué d'elle et de sa science, elle le tenait enfin.  
« Gibbs ! Tu arrive pile au bon moment, j'allais t'appeler ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé… »

« Hum, hum » toussota McGee, signalant sa présence.

« Oui, qu'on a trouvé le nom de notre inconnu ! »

Tony surgit derrière Gibbs, accompagné de Ziva.  
« Et nous, patron, on a enfin un visage ! »

« Hey, j'étais la première sur ce coup, Tony ! » s'indigna la jeune gothique. « Donc, Gibbs, tu te souviens du médicament dont je t'ai parlé ? Le BL1020 ? Et bien, grâce à Tony, qui a dit que tu devrais prendre un traitement expérimental pour lutter contre le stress, je me suis souvenue que ce médicament en est encore à sa phase de test ! Ce qui signifie qu'il n'est que très peu prescrit et que les patients qui le prennent sont forcément suivis par un institut psychiatrique… J'ai donc recherché quels établissements ont été autorisés à le prescrire dans la région… Et il n'y en a qu'un seul : le Memorial Psychiatric Hospital de Washington. C'est là que McGee entre en jeu… »

McGee prit le relais de l'explication :  
« J'ai craqué les codes d'accès du département de recherche clinique de cet hôpital –ce qui est tout à fait illégal, soit dit en passant- pour accéder à la liste des personnes incluses dans l'essai. Il y en a plus de 1500, répartis dans 5 états, mais j'ai ciblé les patients 'perdus de vue' puisque Abby nous a dit que l'homme ne suivait plus son traitement. La liste se réduit considérablement… A sept personnes, exactement. Quatre ont déménagé sur la côte Ouest, un a cessé le traitement pour effets secondaires indésirables –il est hospitalisé en ce moment à la clinique- un sixième est en voyage pour un an au Japon … Il ne nous reste qu'un seul candidat : Mark Hamilton. Il ne s'est pas présenté à ses quatre derniers rendez vous. C'est un homme blanc de 1m81 souffrant de schizophrénie de stade II. Considéré comme non dangereux pour lui ou pour les autres jusqu'à présent, à condition qu'il soit sous traitement bien sur. Il est précisé dans son dossier qu'il a voulu renoncer au traitement expérimental pour revenir à son ancien traitement. »

« Pas de photos ? Pas d'adresse ? »

« Non, désolé, patron, mais ce sont des enquêtes anonymes, seul le nom et le suivi sont notés dans les dossiers. Et une recherche rapide nous a trouvé 37 Mark Hamilton rien que dans un rayon de 100 km autour de l'hôpital... Le temps qu'on les interroge tous... » McGee s'interrompit, préférant ne pas préciser ce qui pourrait arriver si ils ne mettaient pas la main suffisamment rapidement sur leur inconnu.

« Et toi, Tony ? »

« J'ai un visage, mais pas de nom. En tout cas, l'officier Lewis s'en est bien sorti avec le portrait robot. Il a formellement reconnu notre '_témoin_' sur ce dessin. » répondit Tony en lui tendant le dessin réalisé selon les indications de l'officier Lewis. « Il s'agit d'un homme de type caucasien, brun… Il faisait nuit, mais l'officier pense qu'il avait les yeux marrons. Il conduisait un véhicule utilitaire blanc de la marque Ford, du type camionnette. La plaque était immatriculée ANN…quelque chose, une plaque de l'état de Virginie. Il s'en souvient parce qu'Ann est le nom de sa fille. »

Ziva eut soudain une idée.  
« Son permis de conduire ! S'il a été délivré dans cet état, on devrait obtenir sa photo et son adresse ! »

McGee se précipita sur l'ordinateur et rentra dans la base de données de la police routière de Virginie. Il tapa à toute vitesse '_Mark Hamilton_' et '_ANN XXXX_'. L'ordinateur fit défiler des centaines de permis à toute vitesse. Dix paires d'yeux fixaient l'écran avec anxiété, attendant une réponse de sa part. Enfin, après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, mais qui avait duré au plus quinze secondes, une image apparut sur l'écran. Le permis de conduire d'un Mark Hamilton. L'homme les fixait de son regard torve aux pupilles étrangement fines. Tony plaça le dessin à côté de l'image. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir quant à l'identité de leur kidnappeur : il s'agissait bel et bien du bon Mark Hamilton.

« L'adresse indiquée sur ce permis est elle toujours valable ? »

« Une seconde, patron, je vérifie… » McGee pianota sur le clavier quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de répondre par l'affirmative. « Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, il habite toujours au 4387, Avenue Abraham Lincoln, Norfolk. »

« C'est à à peine à quelques minutes d'ici… »

« Ce qui explique la facilité avec laquelle il a pu recueillir toutes ses informations sur nous… »

« Tony, Ziva, McGee, allez chercher vos affaires immédiatement. Je veux que vous mettiez un gilet par balles… C'est un ordre, Ziva ! » ajouta t-il en la voyant prête à protester.

Les trois agents se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

L'homme se posta sur le petit promontoire qu'il avait repéré au cours de ses nombreuses visites. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur le bureau de Ziva. Et il était quasiment invisible aux yeux d'éventuels passants, encore que, à cette heure ci, il n'y ait pas grand-chose à craindre. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Personne. Pas même un minable gardien de nuit pour surveiller les abords de l'agence fédérale. Il y avait les caméras, bien sûr, mais un gosse de cinq ans trouverait le moyen de les éviter. Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'intérieur du bâtiment et ajusta sa visée. Il faisait encore trop sombre pour que celle-ci soit parfaite, mais largement suffisante cependant pour ne pas la manquer quand elle entrerait dans sa ligne de mire.

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vivement vers son bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il dépassa machinalement la jolie brune et se baissa pour ouvrir son tiroir afin de récupérer au plus vite ses affaires. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mettre fin aux agissements de leur agresseur et retrouver Jenny. Saine et sauve, cela va de soi.

L'homme vit la silhouette gracile s'encadrer parfaitement dans son viseur. Il tira une seule fois et vit la jeune femme s'effondrer, mortellement touchée. Sans attendre davantage, il ramassa l'arme et rejoint sa voiture qu'il avait laissé tourner dans une ruelle adjacente. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait déjà disparu dans les premières brumes matinales.

Tony avait sursauté en entendant l'impact de la balle traversant la vitre. Il avait relevé les yeux et son regard avait croisé celui de Ziva. Un regard aussi surpris que devait l'être le sien. Pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes, le temps sembla figé. Puis la jeune femme touchée par le projectile s'effondra. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que la vitre cède, dans un bruit de fin du monde.

* * *

To Be Continued…

**NdA** : Oh, la méchante… :s


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA** : Dernier chapitre… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre !

Ziva n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ou plutôt, elle n'y arrivait que trop bien. C'était elle qui aurait du se trouver étendue là, sans vie, pas cette fille. C'était elle que le tueur visait. Il eut suffit que la jeune femme fût blonde, ou qu'elle ne se soit pas trouvée là à ce moment précis et c'est elle que la balle aurait atteinte de plein fouet. Elle eut un vertige et dut s'appuyer sur le bureau. On a beau être un ex-agent du Mossad surentraîné et clamer haut et fort que l'on méprise la mort, savoir que l'on vient d'y échapper d'un cheveu fait quand même un choc.

Tony fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Il la retourna délicatement et la reconnut. Elle s'appelait Yasmina Benali et travaillait au NCIS. Elle était chargée d'apporter le courrier une fois qu'il avait été vérifié, entre autres. La balle lui avait traversé la nuque. Son visage exprimait un profond étonnement et ses yeux ouverts semblaient demander à Tony pour quelle raison elle se trouvait étendue là.  
Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'un McGee essoufflé réapparut.

Lorsque le coup de feu était survenu, McGee venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il avait suivi des yeux la trajectoire de la balle en sens inverse et avait vu une silhouette s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la nuit. Sortant son arme de service, il s'était aussitôt précipité à sa poursuite, mais le temps qu'il sorte du bâtiment, il ne put voir que les feux arrières d'un véhicule qu'il estimait être une camionnette blanche s'éloigner à toute allure.

« Alors ? » demanda Tony.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, il avait son véhicule garé tout près d'ici. Une camionnette blanche, d'après le peu que j'ai pu en voir. »

« Encore et toujours lui ! Il va payer pour ça… » murmura Ziva d'un air menaçant.

Ce meurtre était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait trouver un prétexte suffisant pour justifier sa mort.  
Un bruit derrière eux les fit tous se retourner brutalement et ils virent arriver Gibbs, son arme à la main.  
«T ony ? Ziva ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? »

Gibbs s'apprêtait à descendre au garage pour y attendre ses agents lorsqu'un bruit épouvantable de verre brisé avait retenti. Craignant le pire, il s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour voler au secours de ses agents. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement, en arrivant à l'étage, de les voir tous sains et saufs. Encore un coup de ce genre et leur agresseur pourrait se vanter d'avoir réussi à le tuer, au bout du compte. D'une crise cardiaque.

« Notre cher ami Mark est venu nous rendre une petite visite, mais ce n'était pas de courtoisie. » Tony désigna la pauvre Yasmina.

« Il en avait visiblement après Ziva. Il a vu une femme brune poser un document sur le bureau et il a cru que c'était sa cible. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sur que ce n'était pas effectivement cette fille qui était visée ? »

« J'ai examiné l'endroit d'où il a tiré, patron. Il était possible de distinguer facilement des silhouettes mais pas d'identifier clairement un visage. » intervint McGee. « En plus, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de voir le véhicule du tireur s'éloigner et il s'agissait d'une camionnette blanche… »

Gibbs sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui à l'idée que cette espèce d'ordure venait une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à son équipe. Et qu'il avait encore une fois bien failli réussir. La chance ne serait pas toujours de leur côté. Il fallait mettre un terme… définitif… à cette histoire.  
« Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il ne précisa pas que ce temps était précieux s'ils voulaient retrouver Jenny vivante, mais tous saisirent le sous-entendu. « Il croit avoir tué Ziva… Tant mieux, nous allons nous servir de son erreur… »

**4387, Avenue Abraham Lincoln, Norfolk,**

Avant de la ranger, l'homme contempla encore une fois l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il venait de passer dix minutes à la nettoyer, y mettant tout son amour.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, » lui murmura-t-il, cajoleur, « Papa te promet que tu vas resservir bientôt. Très bientôt même... »  
Un bruit à l'étage lui fit tourner la tête.  
Il déposa délicatement l'arme dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. « Mais pour le moment, papa a des choses à faire. Des choses pas tout à fait aussi amusantes que de jouer avec toi, mais presque… »  
Il remit la boîte à son emplacement initial et se rendit à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte la plus éloignée des escaliers, il retira la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou sur laquelle pendait une petite clef de cuivre. Cette idée lui avait été soufflée par son conte de fée favori depuis qu'il était petit : Barbe Bleue.

Jenny s'était raidie en entendant la clef tourner dans la serrure. Elle savait que son agresseur était revenu, elle l'avait entendu se garer, mais elle espérait qu'il resterait le plus longtemps possible... N'importe où du moment que c'était ailleurs.

« Alors, mon ange, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, j'espère. Ainsi que je vous l'avais promis, je ne vous ai pas privé de ma présence trop longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre, se contentant de le regarder d'un air méprisant, ce qui ne parut pas l'affecter, bien au contraire. Il semblait plus que jamais de bonne humeur. Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle détourna violemment la tête. Nullement impressionné, l'homme se mit à rire.  
« Dieu que vous êtes farouche, mon cœur! Croyez-moi, tout ceci serait bien plus agréable pour vous si vous acceptiez de vous laissez faire… »

« Plutôt mourir ! »  
Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas lui adresser la parole, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter cette réponse au visage.

Pour toute réaction, il eut un sourire froid.  
« Allons, ne soyez pas si impatiente… Je ne tiens pas à vous tuer trop vite, cela gâcherait mon plaisir… Alors, je vous en prie, soyez coopérative… »  
Il s'approcha de nouveau et encore une fois elle se débattit pour lui échapper, le forçant à reculer.  
« Très bien. » Il paraissait en colère, cette fois-ci. « Décidément, je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous les femmes. Je vous demande poliment d'être un tant soit peu gentille et malgré tout, vous continuez à être de sales garces froides et hautaines. Je suis obligé de me mettre en colère et d'employer la force pour vous soumettre ! »  
La colère quitta ses traits aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue et il eut de nouveau un sourire aimable. Sourire démenti par la lueur de folie qui dansait dans ses yeux.  
« Je suis obligé, mais j'adore ça… »  
Sans avertissement, il lui attrapa la gorge et serra. Pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance, mais suffisamment pour que sa vision se trouble et qu'elle ait du mal à respirer.  
« Pas très agréable, comme sensation, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il s'était agenouillé sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Jenny sentit la main libre de l'homme remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse et se glisser sous sa jupe, mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à se débattre. Ni même à crier. Elle ne pouvait rien faire qui puisse empêcher l'homme de…  
Mais celui-ci relâcha brusquement son étreinte et se redressa, aux aguets. Il se précipita soudain à la fenêtre et se retint de pousser un juron.  
Une voiture venait de piler devant chez lui et il vit les agents Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee en descendre, l'arme à la main et le visage fermé. Pas d'agent David. Un point pour lui.  
Il se tourna vers Jenny qui reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration. « Je suis désolée de vous abandonner à un moment aussi… mal choisi, très chère, mais il va falloir que j'aille régler un petit problème. Il semblerait que vos agents n'aient finalement retrouvé ma trace. Ce n'est pas très grave, bien que ça n'arrive plus tôt que je ne l'avais supposé au départ. Je crains fort qu'une fois débarrassé de votre équipe, il ne nous faille abréger les préliminaires, mon ange. J'en suis le premier ennuyé, croyez moi, mais l'agent Gibbs ne m'en laisse pas le choix… » murmura-t-il en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.  
Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la cuisine pour récupérer l'arme qu'il avait rangé à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt. S'il avait prêté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention à ce qui se passait par la fenêtre de sa porte de cuisine, il aurait certainement vu la silhouette qui s'accroupit brusquement en apercevant sa présence.  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il ressortit de la cuisine, son arme à la main, pour attendre l'agent Gibbs de pied ferme dans le salon.

**Mercredi, 5h35 a.m. Q.G. du NCIS,**

« Ziva, puisqu'il croit vous avoir tué, il ne s'attend pas à vous voir… »

« Il est hors de question que je ne participe pas à l'opération, agent Gibbs ! » le coupa-t-elle aussitôt avec véhémence.

« Je le sais, agent David. Et vous le sauriez aussi, si vous me laissiez finir ma phrase. » reprit-il sèchement.

« Je connais le genre de maisons qui compose cette zone résidentielle. Ce sont de petits pavillons qui sont tous conçus sur le même modèle, avec un salon devant et une cuisine derrière. Par conséquent, il doit y avoir deux entrées. Tony, McGee et moi, nous allons entrer par devant en faisant le maximum de bruit afin d'attirer son attention et nous nous occuperons de lui. Pendant ce temps, Ziva, vous entrerez par derrière…. »

« Et je le prends à revers ? » le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Israël mais l'état de Virginie n'aime pas beaucoup les policiers qui tirent dans le dos des suspects, agent David. Surtout quand il n'existe aucune preuve de la culpabilité desdits suspects! »

« On a quand même les analyses d'Abby ! »

« Irrecevable, puisque nous avons obtenu le nom de cet homme illégalement, Ziva. » lui rappela McGee.

« Très bien ! » finit par reconnaître Ziva, à contrecœur. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors. »

« Trouver des preuves de sa culpabilité, justement, agent David… »

« Sans mandat, c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est tout aussi illégal que ce qu'à fait l'agent McGee… Et aucun juge ne nous fournira un mandat à cette heure-ci ! »

« C'est vrai… A une exception près, cependant : que la personne soit suspectée de terrorisme. Dans ce cas, le Patriot Act autorise une fouille de ses biens même en l'absence de mandat. »

« Mais notre homme n'est pas suspecté de terrorisme, si ? » intervint Tony.

« Il est soupçonné d'avoir enlevé le directeur d'une agence fédérale, directeur qui détient des informations concernant la sécurité du territoire et le déploiement des troupes de la marine américaine dans le monde. Sans parler des missions classées secrets défense qu'effectue cette même marine en ce moment même. »

« Ce qui est considéré comme un acte terroriste… » se souvient Tony.

« Exactement Tony. » conclut Gibbs.

« Vous avez l'adresse, agent McGee ? »

« Heu, oui, patron, » répondit celui-ci en montrant un bout de papier sur lequel quelques mots étaient griffonnés.

« Très bien, alors, on y va ! »

**4387, Avenue Abraham Lincoln, Norfolk,**

Ziva avait suivi la voiture conduite par Tony de loin.  
Puis, quand celle-ci avait bruyamment pilé devant le 4387 de l'avenue Lincoln, elle avait doucement continué sa route pour se garer une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle était ensuite revenue en courant sur ses pas et s'était faufilée au dessus de la barrière relativement basse qui entourait le jardin de la maisonnette.  
Ainsi que Gibbs l'avait prévu, il existait effectivement une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.  
Elle était sur le point de commencer à la forcer lorsqu'un mouvement dans son champ de vision périphérique lui fit relever brusquement la tête. Un homme venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la cuisine. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Elle pria pour que l'homme en question ne tente pas de s'enfuir par la petite porte par laquelle elle devait entrer, car cela ruinerait tout leur plan. Mais il n'en fit rien. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit quitter la pièce. Elle se releva prudemment et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Celle-ci était désormais déserte. Elle en profita pour crocheter rapidement la serrure et se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur.  
Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce mais elle s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici. Pas le moindre grain de poussière, ni la moindre tâche. Elle ouvrit avec délicatesse quelques tiroirs. Chaque ustensile qu'ils contenaient était rangé avec précision et minutie, classé dans un ordre impeccable. Effrayant.  
Elle entrouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis la pièce située un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Elle reconnut la voix de Gibbs. Elle réprima son envie de se précipiter dans ladite pièce arme à la main et de maîtriser le propriétaire d'une manière ou d'une autre et s'engagea dans les escaliers qui lui faisaient face. Elle se déplaçait prudemment en priant pour qu'ils ne craquent pas. D'autant plus qu'elle n'entendait plus un bruit en provenance du salon, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.  
Les escaliers débouchaient sur un couloir identique à celui du rez-de-chaussée, percé de quatre portes. Deux sur sa gauche, une sur sa droite et une en face. Toutes fermées. Elle soupira. Evidemment, s'il n'y avait eu qu'une pièce, de préférence remplie de preuves prouvant la culpabilité de leur suspect, ça aurait été trop beau.  
Elle s'approcha de la porte la plus proche d'elle et l'entrouvrit doucement, tout en restant sur la défensive. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain, aussi propre et impersonnelle que ne l'était la cuisine. S'il n'y avait pas eu les serviettes étendues sur le porte-serviette et le dentifrice sur le lavabo, elle aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces maisons témoins que les agents immobiliers faisaient visiter. Elle ressortit doucement sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.  
La pièce suivante était en fait un placard. Au début, elle avait été contente parce qu'on trouvait souvent des choses intéressantes cachés au fond des placards. Mais celui-ci se révélait à peu près aussi décevant que les pièces qu'elle avait déjà visitées. ''A peu près'', car il y avait quand même quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. Une boîte à chaussure cachée tout au fond, derrière un tas de housse à vêtements vides. Cette boîte contenait plusieurs casquettes siglées '**NCIS**'. Elle sourit. Pas suffisant mais c'était un début. Elle retrouva la confiance qui s'était émoussée au fil de son exploration dans les pièces précédentes. Elle fit encore un tour rapide du contenu du placard, mais il semblait évident que celui-ci avait livré tout ses secrets.  
Elle retourna dans le couloir, non sans avoir vérifié d'abord que la voie était libre. Elle s'approcha de la porte directement à la gauche du placard, qui était aussi la plus éloignée de l'escalier. Elle tourna la poignée mais la porte résista. Fermée à clef. Voilà qui était intéressant. Très intéressant. Elle ressortit son petit matériel qui lui avait déjà servi à forcer la porte de la cuisine. Étant donné la fragilité du dispositif utilisé, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire céder le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur une scène qui la laissa stupéfaite. Elle se trouvait devant une pièce plongée dans la semi pénombre, surchauffée et encombrée d'objets absolument hideux. Le décor lui rappelait étrangement celui des images de contes de fées qu'on lui avait lu –à son corps défendant !- quand elle était petite. Une voix la tira de sa contemplation.

« Vous comptez passer votre journée plantée là ou vous avez l'intention de me libérer, agent David ? »

Tony s'était débrouillé pour que son freinage fasse un maximum de bruit lorsqu'il s'était arrêté devant la maison du supposé coupable.  
Il avait suivi des yeux la voiture de Ziva puis Ziva elle-même alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison. Il s'empressa de quitter la voiture, de sortir son arme de service et de rejoindre Gibbs et McGee qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le perron.

« NCIS ! Ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plaît… »  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Il fit signe à Tony de le couvrir tandis qu'il appuyait délicatement sur la poignée de la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le salon avec prudence en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils n'avaient même pas fait dix pas dans la pièce qu'une silhouette pénétrait dans la pièce. Ils braquèrent aussitôt leur arme sur l'homme, qui lui, … en tenait deux.

« Agent Gibbs. Je vous attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience -bien que je reconnaisse que je ne vous attendais pas si tôt-. Je suis tellement heureux de vous parlez enfin en tête à tête ! » Il fit un signe de dénégation en direction de Tony qui cherchait discrètement à passer derrière lui. « Agent DiNozzo, je vous en prie, pas de ça ! »

« Baissez vos armes, Mark, vous n'avez aucune chance de nous maîtriser tous les trois. »

« Êtes-vous prêts à parier la vie des chers agents qu'il vous reste sur cette certitude agent Gibbs ? » demanda l'homme en pointant les canons de ses armes en direction de la tête de Tony et McGee, tout en abaissant le chien. « Avant que vous ne preniez une décision définitive, laissez-moi vous donner quand même une petite information qui devrait vous aider : je suis d'une remarquable ambidextrie. C'est la seule chose de bien que mon père m'ait légué, d'ailleurs… »  
D'un regard, Gibbs demanda à ses agents de s'immobiliser.  
L'homme perdit brusquement son ton éthéré, semblant revenir brusquement à la réalité. « Très, bien. Maintenant, agent Gibbs, je veux que vous demandiez à vos agents de poser leurs armes. »  
Gibbs fit signe à Tony et à McGee de jeter leurs armes. Ils obéirent lentement, non sans s'être auparavant consulté du regard.  
« La votre, aussi. »  
Gibbs jeta son arme, non sans avoir hésité un instant.  
« Voilà qui est une sage décision, agent Gibbs. Surtout pour vos agents. Vous allez trouver dans le tiroir de la table à côté de vous deux paires de menottes. Je veux que vous les passiez à vos agents. »  
Gibbs obéit malgré la colère qu'il ressentait à être menacé. Menacé et impuissant.  
« En silence, car je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. »  
L'opération prit quelques minutes, car l'homme tenait à ce que Gibbs aille lentement afin de pouvoir suivre ses moindres faits et gestes. Quand ce fut fait, l'homme ordonna à Tony et McGee de s'allonger face contre terre sur le sol. Alors seulement, il retrouva son inquiétant sourire. « Voilà qui est mieux, agent Gibbs, non ? J'ai toujours pensé que les premiers rendez-vous, ça devait être quelque chose d'intime, pas vous ? Quelque chose de… »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de notre directeur, espèce de… »

« Oh, je vous en prie, pas de formalités entre nous, agent Gibbs. Appelez-moi Mark, voyons. Quand à votre Directeur, -Directeur ? Vraiment, agent Gibbs ? J'aurais pensé que vous seriez plus familier, étant donné ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais bon- elle allait très bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Pas très… consentante mais ce n'est qu'un détail, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Gibbs. « Si vous avez osé la toucher… »

« Et bien ? Que feriez-vous, agent Gibbs, hum ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en assez bonne position à l'heure actuelle pour me menacer, je trouve. En plus, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, c'est vous qui avez voulu ça. Et de toute façon, il me semble que ça ne vous regarde pas. Plus, en tout cas… »  
Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant.  
« …Bref, nous nous égarons, il me semble. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, au premier rendez vous… Je l'ai longuement préparée, cette première rencontre entre nous, vous savez… Je… regrette d'avoir du sacrifier l'agent David avant d'avoir l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, mais il était évident que je ne pouvais aucunement réussir à maintenir en respect quatre personnes. J'ai donc du faire un choix… Choix difficile qui a occupé mes pensées un bon moment… Et puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas elle ? Après tout, elle semblait le vouloir davantage que ce cher petit Timothy… » Baissant les yeux sur le susnommé,« -ça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous appelle Timothy, n'est ce pas ? McGee c'est tellement… -» Puis, reportant son regard sur Gibbs. « Je sais que je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix, agent Gibbs, mais si vous l'aviez eu, qui auriez-vous choisi ? »  
Son intonation lente, douce, moqueuse rappela brusquement à Gibbs celle d'Ari.

« Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais par contre, c'est que vous avez choisi la facilité… »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.  
« La facilité ? En tuant votre agent à l'intérieur même d'un bâtiment fédéral ? »

« Oui, la facilité, Mark. »

La colère déforma les traits de l'homme.  
« Allez-y, agent Gibbs. Développez votre argument jusqu'au bout. Ne me laissez pas mourir idiot. Ou, en tout cas, ne mourrez pas en me laissant idiot… »

« Vous saviez que l'agent McGee serait bien plus facile à maîtriser que l'agent David… Raisonnement intelligent, bien qu'un peu lâche, à mon avis… »

McGee jeta un regard inquiet à Tony. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment le moment de pousser leur ennemi à bout. Tony lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, bien que lui-même ne parut pas très à l'aise.  
_'Pourvu que Ziva trouve ce qu'elle cherche et vienne nous tirer de là vite fait'_ songea-t-il, en se promettant de ne jamais lui révéler qu'il avait souhaité une chose pareille...

« Lâche ? » s'emporta l'homme. « Ne m'insultez pas encore une fois, agent Gibbs, ou l'un de vos agent pourrait avoir à le regretter amèrement. »

« Et vous prouveriez une fois encore votre lâcheté en vous en prenant à deux hommes désarmés, à terre, au lieu de vous en prendre directement à moi. Dire que je pensais que vous étiez juste fou… »

« Ça suffit, taisez-vous ! Ne dites plus un mot ! Et cessez de me regarder avec pitié ! Je déteste ça ! »

« Je ne vous regarde pas avec pitié, je vous regarde avec dégoût. C'est tout ce que vous m'inspirez. »

La réponse mit l'homme hors de lui. Il parut un instant sur le point de diriger ses armes vers Gibbs, mais il se reprit soudain et éclata de rire.  
« Vous avez bien failli me faire perdre mon sang froid, agent Gibbs. Mais failli seulement. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, vos agents sont toujours attachés et à ma merci… »  
Il jeta un regard rapide à la pendule derrière Gibbs et son rire s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'il avait démarré.  
« Il faut passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. Je m'en voudrais de faire languir votre adorable directrice trop longtemps… »  
'_Elle est encore en vie…_'Certes, il fallait reconnaître que ça n'améliorait en rien leur situation, mais Gibbs se sentit quand même nettement soulagé.  
L'homme continua sa tirade comme si de rien n'était. « Vous avez été un remarquable adversaire, agent Gibbs. Un peu lent, au début, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais finalement, vous m'avez retrouvé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je vous demanderais bien comment vous avez réussi aussi vite, d'ailleurs, mais je pense que vous ne répondriez pas. Et ce serait de bonne guerre, après tout. Si j'ai commis une erreur, à moi de l'assumer. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu plaisir à me battre contre vous et que vous ne m'avez pas déçu… Je vais donc vous accordez une dernière faveur. Je vais vous tuer avant vos agents ainsi vous n'assisterez pas à leur mort. Ne suis-je pas d'une incroyable mansuétude… »  
Il déplaça lentement le canon de l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main droite vers Gibbs. « Échec et Mat… » murmura-t-il, prêt à faire feu.

Ziva mit moins de vingt secondes à venir à bout des menottes.

« Merci, Ziva. »

« De rien, Jenny. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous sauver la vie encore une fois. »

« Je préfère ne pas vous dire que je vous revaudrais ça, cette fois-ci, agent David… Qu'avez-vous fait de ce cinglé ? »

« Je l'ignore, en fait. Gibbs, Tony et McGee devaient s'en occuper pendant que je fouillais la maison, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas… Il faut que je redescende voir ce qui se passe… Ça va aller ? »

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Ziva, mais je crois que je survivrais… Donnez-moi votre arme… »

« Heu, pardon ? »

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais attendre ici que vous reveniez alors que toute mon équipe est en bas, peut être en danger, agent David ? »

« Heu, non, mais vous êtes sûre que… »

« Agent David, c'est un ordre ! »

Ziva lui remit l'arme à contrecœur et sortit le couteau qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle jeta un regard songeur sur la lame. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. Trop longtemps. Peut être était-il temps qu'il reprenne du service…

En descendant les escaliers, elles purent distinguer des bribes de phrases.  
Arrivée devant la porte du salon, Ziva jeta subrepticement un œil à l'intérieur.  
L'homme lui tournait le dos. Excellent.  
Tony était allongé par terre, mais il était vivant.  
Aucune trace de McGee, mais il devait être à côté de Tony.  
Quant à Gibbs, il était debout, face à leur agresseur.  
Elle nota mentalement la présence des deux armes.  
Elle se retourna pour expliquer silencieusement la situation à jenny. Puis, le plus furtivement possible, elle traversa l'espace laissé par la porte ouverte et évalua de nouveau la situation.  
Si Gibbs l'avait vu, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.  
Elle se concentra sur le discours monotone de l'homme.  
Quand elle l'entendit dire clairement qu'il était sur le point de tuer Gibbs, elle estima qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Elle chercha le regard de Jenny qui lui fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif.  
Ziva évalua d'un coup d'œil la taille de l'homme et la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Parfait, elle ne pourrait pas le manquer.  
Elle prépara son lancer.

L'homme était sur le point de tirer lorsqu'il entendit le déclic d'un chien que l'on armait derrière lui.  
Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se retourna brusquement. Son regard croisa des yeux noirs puis des yeux verts, qui exprimaient la même chose : vengeance et colère. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il eut l'occasion de voir.

**Mercredi, 8h15 a.m. morgue du NCIS,**

Ducky examinait le corps de Mark Hamilton avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte coulisser, pour voir entrer Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, Tony et McGee.  
« Mon Dieu, Jethro. Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de gens de l'équipe en même temps dans mon humble espace de travail. »

« Te plains pas, Ducky. Pour une fois qu'il y a plus de vivants que de morts ici… »

« Oh, très spirituel, Tony, vraiment… Ça me rappelle mes études de médecine...» Quelques étudiants et moi avions voulu faire une blague à notre professeur d'anatomie qui était aussi un médecin légiste. Un soir, nous nous sommes introduits dans la morgue où il travaillait… »

« De quoi est-il mort, alors, Ducky ? » le coupa Jethro.

« Qui ça ? Mon professeur d'anatomie ? » s'étonna Ducky, lancé dans ses souvenirs.  
Gibbs se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.  
« Ah, oui, tu veux parler de notre homme, bien sûr. Difficile à dire. La précision du lancer de Ziva a été impressionnante. Son couteau s'est fiché au beau milieu de la gorge de ce pauvre homme… Enfin, de cet homme. Quand à votre tir, directeur, il a atteint notre homme en plein cœur… Remarquable de précision, là encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous avait fait, mais… »

Jenny sourit.  
« Il a voulu écourter les préliminaires… »

Gibbs releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
« Mauvaise idée… »

« Ah, hum, oui, et bien, en tout cas, c'était un joli tir. » continua Ducky. « Tu trouveras le rapport d'autopsie sur ton bureau dans une heure, Jethro. »

« Parfait, Ducky. »

« Et, par pitié, Jethro, la prochaine fois qu'un tueur en série potentiel s'en prend à vous, rappelle-toi que ma retraite n'est pas loin et que mon cœur n'est plus ce qu'il était… »  
Gibbs sourit sans répondre.  
« Ça veut dire oui, j'espère ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu es aussi solide qu'un roc, Ducky. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton cœur… » lui rétorqua Gibbs en rejoignant son équipe qui s'éloignait.

Ducky hocha la tête avec un sourire. Jethro avait raison. Il se sentait trop bien au sein du NCIS pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de prendre sa retraite.

« Si, j'aurais pu le maîtriser, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques, c'est tout… »

« Ah oui, Tony ? Et t'aurais fait comment avec les mains attachées derrière le dos ? » lui demanda McGee d'un ton ironique.

« J'avais un plan, le Bleu, j'te signale… »

« Quel plan, Tony ? »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te confier mes techniques, non, Probie ? »  
Et il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau sans lui prêter plus d'attention.  
McGee se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au fond, Tony serait toujours Tony. Et tant mieux.

Cynthia était catastrophée.  
Elle s'était absentée moins de cinq minutes mais ça avait suffi pour qu'un gougnafier de la pire espèce force la porte du bureau de la directrice. Elle allait se faire virer, c'est sûr.

« Que se passe-t-il, Cynthia ? »

« Je… Je ne me suis absentée que cinq minutes, Madame, je vous le jure ! Et quand je suis revenue, j'ai trouvé votre porte dans cet état. »  
Elle désigna la poignée savamment fracturée.  
Jenny entra prudemment dans son bureau mais il était vide. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé.  
Cynthia continuait d'avoir l'air dévasté.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, Cynthia, voyons. Ce n'est pas le fait que ma porte doive rester ouverte un moment qui va changer quoi que ce soit, pour le peu de cas qu'en font mes agents... »

«Ce n'est pas ça, Madame, c'est… Votre bureau… »

Jenny s'approcha de son bureau et vit ce qui avait angoissé sa secrétaire.  
Planté verticalement dans le bois se dressait un couteau. Il avait servi à clouer une photo et une courte note sur le bureau. C'était une photo prise lors de leur retour au NCIS, une heure plus tôt. En sortant du véhicule, elle s'était brusquement sentie mal, à cause de tous le stress et la fatigue accumulés ces dernières heures. Jethro l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le trottoir. C'était ce moment précis qui avait été immortalisé par celui (ou celle) qui s'était introduit dans son bureau. Quant au mot, il était on ne peut plus succinct :  
'_Que vous ayez gagné une bataille ne signifie pas que vous gagnerez la guerre…_'

**FIN**

**NdA** : Voilà, fin de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle a plu au plus grand nombre d'entre vous, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Please !

**N.B.** : Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fiction et je pense revenir très vite avec une autre que j'espère vous apprécierez autant que celle-ci. Et qui répondra bien sûr à la fin de celle-ci !

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Merci, merci beaucoup !  
Et Merci surtout à Sunny, ma muse adorée… Because she rox !


End file.
